Encontro
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Fuji e Tezuka se reencontram depois de anos separados. Muito dessa fic será contada nos próximos caps, porém, sem ordem cronológica certa e com histórias de Golden Pair. TezuFuji e GP.
1. Encontro

**Título:** Encontro

**Autor:** Umi no Kitsune / Adriana Adurens

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a Takeshi Konomi, menos a estranha e avassaladora vontade de colocar dois homens juntos... . Essa vontade é minha mesmo. "

**Avisos:** Yaoi. Fic de mesmo universo de "Flácido" e "Acidente". Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

Fuji estava cansado de brincar. Já tinha deixado de se preocupar com os sentimentos e conseqüências de seus atos e palavras há muito tempo. Estava cansado e não conseguia entender, por Deus, como ele não se cansava.

"Fuji, escute!"

Uma mão segurou-o pelo cotovelo, mas Fuji, impaciente, libertou-se com um movimento brusco demais para seus padrões, continuando a andar, determinado a se afastar de seu perseguidor.

"Fuji, não faça assim!"

Ele é preso novamente, pelos braços, vendo-se obrigado a olhar nos olhos da pessoa que o importunava há exatos três anos e cinco meses.

"Me solte, Takeru.", Fuji ordenou, ainda com a voz calma e controlada, mas com uma raiva incontida no olhar, "Estou cansado."

"Me escute, por favor.", Takeru pediu, abraçando-o fortemente, "Eu tento, eu tento... não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça..."

Fuji suspirou, entediado por ter que ouvir a mesma ladainha mais uma vez. Chegava a ser irritante, mas Fuji não era alguém que se irritava fácil. E, se irritava-se, ninguém ficava sabendo. Ele era discreto para tanto. Mas Takeru conseguiu extrapolar vários limites com Fuji.

"Você não precisa me tirar da sua cabeça.", ele disse pacientemente, apoiando as mãos no peito de Takeru e tentando impor alguma distância entre si, "Basta que saia da minha vida.", ele sorriu ao afastar-se completamente, acenando com a cabeça um breve adeus e voltando a andar.

"Fuji!"

Sem sequer prestar atenção nas palavras de Takeru, Fuji continuou andando, disposto a caminhar o quanto fosse, no meio da madrugada, para alcançar a casa da irmã. Lá, poderia descansar e pensar com mais calma como faria para recuperar as chaves do próprio apartamento e do carro que lhe foram tomadas.

Fuji não surpreendeu-se quando foi agarrado novamente, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver um lenço branco aproximar-se rapidamente de seu rosto.

Com reflexos rápidos, Fuji abaixou o rosto e ergueu os braços, sentindo o pano úmido esbarrar nas suas mãos, "Takeru!", ele disse em tom de aviso, travando uma pequena batalha de mãos e braços.

"Me desculpe, Fuji... mas... É preciso!"

Fuji consegui fazer o lenço escapar das mãos de Takeru e, no chão, pisou nele para que não pudesse ser recuperado. Ao ver que seu recurso desesperado não tinha surtido efeito, o rapaz franziu o cenho, fazendo uma careta de ódio e ergueu o braço, acertando-o na lateral do rosto com o cotovelo.

Fuji apenas escutou um forte baque no ouvido, recuando alguns passos para não cair no chão, mas acabou caindo mesmo assim, como um bêbado. Sua cabeça zunia fortemente e uma leve tontura o possuiu. Não tinha dado tanto crédito assim a loucura possessiva de Takeru, mas podia começar a se preocupar, pelo visto.

Ainda com a mão sobre a orelha esquerda ele surpreendeu-se ao ver a rua toda iluminada de repente. Um carro preto de faróis acesos aproximou-se deles em alta velocidade manobrando e brecando com certa eficiência ao lado da calçada.

Takeru, por instinto, aproximou-se possessivamente de Fuji, postando-se na frente dele.

"Afaste-se.", uma voz grave disse de dentro do carro. Com os faróis ainda acesos, nenhum dos dois pôde ver quem era a pessoa que saiu e caminhava até eles.

"A-afaste-se você!", Takeru exigiu, quase gritando, erguendo e puxando Fuji para trás junto com ele. Sem escutar de um ouvido e, ainda um pouco tonto, Fuji quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas, tal o desespero do outro em levá-lo.

"Solte-o e afaste-se.", o homem ordenou novamente, com uma voz controlada de quem já parecia acostumado a lidar com situações parecidas.

"Você é da polícia, não é?", Takeru perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre os olhos, tentando identificar o homem, "Não se preocupe... não há nada de errado aqui."

O homem apenas ergueu a cabeça, indicando que gostaria de ouvir a opinião de Fuji também.

"Ah...", Fuji suspirou, "A polícia, claro... eu deveria ter procurado a polícia antes.", ele disse pensativo, com um sorriso no rosto.

Isso foi o suficiente para o homem aproximar-se mais, com passadas largas e decididas, "Afaste-se.", ele ordenou pela última vez, pegando Takeru pelo braço e torcendo-o nas costas dele, "Você está preso."

"O quê? Mas... isso não é da sua conta!", Takeru tentou argumentar, mas calou-se ao ouvir o som de algemas fechando, percebendo-se preso, "Você é policial de verdade?", ele perguntou incrédulo, não acreditando no próprio azar.

O homem apenas recuou um passo, tirou o celular de dentro do casaco e, ignorando os protestos de Takeru, começou a passar as indicações do endereço onde estavam.

"Fuji! Fuji, por favor, diga a ele que não aconteceu nada demais.", Takeru virou-se implorando para Fuji, que estava apoiado a um poste de luz massageando a orelha, "Diga que foi só uma briga rotineira."

"Se é rotineira já é um problema.", Fuji comentou distraído, ainda preocupado com seu ouvido, "Sendo briga rotineira é pior ainda. Nunca percebeu isso?", ele afastou-se do poste, passando por Takeru para falar com o suposto policial.

"Uma viatura estará aqui em alguns minutos.", ele informou, assim que Fuji se aproximou, "Você poderá acompanhá-los e garantir seus direitos."

"Você é um policial estranho.", Fuji comentou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

"... não sou um policial."

Franzindo o cenho, mas sem deixar de sorrir, Fuji caminhou devagar em volta do homem, ficando de costas para os faróis, "Carrega algemas dentro do casaco por diversão?", quando ficou completamente de frente para ele, Fuji conteve as próprias palavras, indeciso, "Tezuka?"

"Sinto muito por vê-lo em uma situação como essa."

"O que? Vocês se conhecem?"

A pergunta incrédula de Takeru ficou abafada em sua memória, mas Fuji não sabia dizer se era por causa do ouvido machucado ou por causa dos pensamentos desordenados que surgiram ao ver Tezuka depois de tantos anos. Com certeza, foi por causa do ouvido.

Assim que o som de uma sirene soou no final da rua, uma voz hesitante fez-se presente, "Kunimitsu, tudo bem?"

Os três homens voltaram-se para a delicada voz, feminina e submissa, vinda do carro.

"Sim, pode apagar os faróis, por favor?", Tezuka pediu, um pouco tenso.

Segundos depois, apenas a claridade fraca do poste de luz iluminava o cenário, mesmo assim, a luz era suficiente para que Fuji prestasse atenção na pessoa que saia do carro.

A porta abriu-se com um click cuidadoso, depois, um pequeno pé, calçado em um sapato de salto baixo e bem comportado, apoiou-se no asfalto, por fim, surgiu a mulher. Mas Fuji nem prestou atenção ao fato dela ser mulher. Nem muito se deu conta ao fato dela estar vestida como os padrões japoneses indicavam a uma senhora casada e respeitável, mas delicada o bastante para ainda ser admirada em sua feminilidade.

Os olhos azuis, o cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro, o pequeno nariz afunilado e levemente empinado, a pele rosada e luminosa.

Fuji poderia expressar-se sarcasticamente naquele momento, Tezuka poderia ignorar o óbvio e continuar com sua vida de defensor dos fracos e oprimidos da madrugada, mas foi Takeru quem primeiro decidiu verbalizar seus sentimentos, "Puta que o pariu! Isso é... isso é doentio!"

"Ah!", Fuji suspirou, voltando a massagear a orelha e ficando de costas para todos, "Olha só quem fala."

Tezuka aproximou-se da esposa, tocando levemente no ombro dela, "É melhor ficar no carro...", ele murmurou alguma explicação, mas a senhora apenas acenou e, com um doce sorriso, voltou a sentar educadamente no carro.

"Escuta, você precisa explicar isso direito.", Takeru disse nervoso, quando Tezuka voltou, "O que você pensa que está fazendo com uma réplica dessas no carro?"

Tezuka preferiu manter-se calado ao invés de se preocupar em reprimir o homem pelas suas palavras. A viatura já tinha alcançado-os e dois policiais saíram rapidamente do carro, postando-se na frente dele obedientemente. Com um aceno e poucas ordens, Takeru foi levado para a viatura, ainda reclamando do seu azar e da "réplica" no carro de Tezuka.

"Você quer vir no meu carro?", Tezuka perguntou a Fuji, que ainda estava de costas, com a mão na orelha.

"Não, obrigado.", ele respondeu com um breve sorriso, andando até a viatura, "Pode ir para sua casa. Vá cuidar de sua esposa."

"Fuji... talvez eu lhe deva explica--", Tezuka disse baixinho, caminhando ao lado dele.

"Não me deve nada.", Fuji o interrompeu, displicente, dando de ombros, "Eu não lembro de ter permanecido dívidas entre nós.", ele percebeu que Tezuka estava tenso e incomodado com o fato, parecendo insatisfeito com sua reação. Fuji suspirou, "Procure Oishi...", ele sussurrou, já na porta do carro com os olhares atentos dos policiais e de Takeru sobre si, "Se quer mesmo explicar o óbvio, procure Oishi, ele tem o meu número."

Tezuka apenas olhou-o seriamente, enquanto a porta do carro era fechada, ficando com o corpo rígido em pé na calçada, sem se mexer.

Antes de partir, Fuji desceu o vidro da janela, comentando sem olhar para ele, "Sabe, por um momento... eu achei que poderia considerar isso como um elogio.", um som de escárnio vindo de Takeru no banco de trás o fez rir, "Mas, não há como negar, não é? É uma piada mesmo."

* * *

"Kunimitsu, está tudo bem?"

Tezuka quase assustou-se com o som da voz doce de sua esposa ao seu lado. Estava com os pensamentos tão atordoados que esquecera-se da presença dela, "Sim."

A senhora não pareceu satisfeita com a resposta curta, mesmo que já estivesse acostumada com o jeito fechado do marido, "Ah... aquele rapaz... o que foi agredido...", ela comentou hesitante, olhando a paisagem deserta das ruas de Tókio de madrugada, "Vocês já se conheciam?"

"... hn.", Tezuka comprimiu os dedos contra o volante, mas manteve-se calmo, "Sim."

"Ah..."

O comentário monossílabo, apenas uma exclamação delicada de entendimento, de sua esposa conseguiu deixá-lo mais tenso ainda e Tezuka se viu obrigado a procurar explicações mais detalhadas, "Somos apenas conhecidos. Ele jogava tênis."

A senhora apenas abaixou a cabeça, alisando o tecido se sua saia.

* * *

"Hoi, hoi!", a voz alegre podia transmitir sua vivacidade através de um simples celular, mesmo com o timbre eletrônico, mesmo sabendo estar distante. Isso fez Fuji sorrir, desejando estar frente a frente com o amigo para poder presenciar o sorriso fácil e sincero dele, "Fuji, tudo bem?"

"Sim, obrigado. Está muito ocupado?"

"Não muito. Estou terminando de almoçar. E você?"

"Trabalhando.", ele respondeu, mas girou a cadeira e ficou de costas para o computador, "Preciso perguntar uma coisa."

"Vá em frente."

"Você já conheceu a esposa do Tezuka?"

Fuji notou o silêncio e podia até mesmo visualizar a expressão confusa e pensativa do amigo, "A esposa do Tezuka? Yumi-san?"

"Sim. Você já a conheceu? Pessoalmente?"

"Uhn... Nya, agora que você falou... Realmente, depois de todo esse tempo eu nunca a vi pessoalmente."

"Nem por fotografia?"

"... Fuji, você está fazendo com que eu me sinta muito burro agora.", a voz de Eiji saiu abafada, com certeza, o ruivo estaria escondendo o rosto de vergonha, mesmo que ninguém ao lado dele saiba do que seja a conversa, "Nunca prestei atenção nisso!"

Fuji riu, "Tudo bem..."

"Ah! Mas Oishi conhece a Yumi-san! Ele já se encontrou com ela, acho, umas duas vezes."

"E ele comentou alguma coisa sobre ela?"

Mais uma vez, um breve silêncio, "Fuji... por que quer saber essas coisas?", diante do silêncio como resposta, Eiji insistiu, "Pensei que vocês dois... quer dizer, você... não está pensando no Tezuka novamente, está?"

"Não...", Fuji suspirou, "Na verdade, eu não estava pensando nele."

"Mas...?"

"... parece que ele não quer que fiquemos por isso mesmo."

Uma exclamação soou do outro lado da linha, "Não acredito! Ele te procurou? Tezuka procurou você?"

"Não, não foi bem isso.", Fuji pareceu pensativo por um momento, "Poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro..."

"Pergunte a Oishi sobre Yumi-san, sim? Eu gostaria de saber o que ele acha dela."

"Sim... mas, Fuji... o que aconteceu?", a voz de Eiji saiu preocupada, sem a alegria e vivacidade de antes.

"Depois eu explico... isso não é conversa para celular."

* * *

"Oishi... eu me encontrei com Fuji outro dia."

Oishi, que estava analisando eletrocardiogramas de um de seus pacientes, quase amassou todo o papel, virando-se para Tezuka com os olhos arregalados, "O quê?"

Tezuka suspirou, tomando um gole de café puro, observando com calma a sala branca, limpa e bem organizada de Oishi, "Eu estava saindo de um jantar com meu superior quando vi alguém ser agredido na rua."

"Oh... Fuji?"

Tezuka assentiu, "Parece que ele está com problemas. Acho que era um antigo namorado..."

Oishi sentou-se, reclinando-se na cadeira, tentando relaxar, "Bem... deve ser Takeru-san."

"Esse mesmo."

"O que aconteceu? Fuji está bem?", Oishi perguntou preocupado.

"Ele levou uma cotovelada na cabeça, na altura da orelha.", Tezuka explicou brevemente, vendo o amigo fechar os olhos, suspirando, "Isso já aconteceu antes?"

"Não. Takeru nunca bateu nele antes... pelo menos, é o que eu sei.", Oishi respondeu, marcando na agenda o nome de Fuji. Iria telefonar para ele mais tarde, para saber se precisaria de alguma coisa, "Takeru tem certos problemas... ele é possessivo demais."

"Por que não me contou isso antes?", Tezuka perguntou sério.

"... Tezuka...", Oishi desviou o olhar, voltando a analisar o eletrocardiograma em sua mesa, "Você me pediu que não falássemos mais dele."

"Isso é diferente. Ele foi agredido."

Oishi sorriu, erguendo-se e indo até a porta do consultório, chamando uma enfermeira, "E o que você iria fazer, Tezuka?", ele perguntou após passar instruções para uma mocinha, "Um homem bem casado, com um emprego que lhe ocupa a maior parte do dia iria sair de sua rotina para ajudar o ex-namorado que está tendo problemas com o atual amante? Ex-namorado, não custa lembrar, que não deveria mais ser mencionado."

"Oishi..."

"Você mesmo me disse, Tezuka. Se fosse para lembrar de Fuji, que lembrássemos dele como se estivesse morto.", Oishi percebeu que tinha atingido um limite na sua liberdade com o amigo, vendo-o tenso, com os olhos fechados, "Tezuka... Fuji ainda é meu amigo e eu me preocupo muito com ele. Se isso alivia a sua consciência, eu peço que não se preocupe com ele também. Eiji e eu cuidaremos dele."

"Não é essa a questão."

Oishi suspirou, voltando a sentar-se atrás da mesa. Sabia que esse dia chegaria um dia, mas não sabia se estava preparado para encará-lo tão cedo.

"Fuji... Fuji viu Yumi."

Oishi arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Realmente, não estava preparado para o que estava por vir, "Ah... Tezuka, sinto lhe dizer, mas... essa não é a questão mesmo! Você está perturbado por que viu Fuji ou por que Fuji viu Yumi-san?"

"... eu não--", o alarme do celular de Tezuka disparou e ele interrompeu-se para atender. Depois de breves palavras sussurradas, ele desligou o aparelho e voltou-se para o amigo, "Desculpe, preciso ir."

"Eu entendo...", Oishi sorriu, sabendo que o trabalho de Tezuka o obrigava a horários nada convencionais, "Se quiser conversar mais a respeito, ligue para casa, depois da meia-noite."

Tezuka, já de casaco vestido, parou pensativo com a mão na maçaneta da porta, "Na verdade... eu gostaria...", Oishi olhou-o pacientemente, esperando o pedido, "... Não é nada. Bom serviço."

"Obrigado. Bom serviço pra você também.", Oishi murmurou preocupado, vendo o amigo fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Fuji estava quase dormindo, sentindo-se bem demais para pensar em qualquer problema no momento. Estava na casa da irmã. O inspetor de polícia garantiu que Takeru ficaria preso, mas aconselhou-o a trocar as chaves do apartamento. Por isso, Fuji resolveu ficar na casa da irmã por algum tempo.

Estava deitado no colo dela, sentindo as mãos habilidosas fazendo um cafuné no seu cabelo, enquanto o som do noticiário local preenchia o ambiente da sala.

"Ele dormiu?", uma voz preocupada perguntou, da porta da sala.

"Ainda não...", Fuji respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso, "Mas estou quase lá."

Yumiko riu, ajeitando a franja dele para trás, "Seria melhor ir para a cama, Syusuke. Vai ficar com torcicolo se dormir aqui."

"Tsc...", foi a única resposta dele, virando-se de costas para a televisão, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

Aos seus pés, sentiu Yuuta sentando-se no sofá, "Daqui a pouco eu vou embora.", como resposta, Fuji esticou as pernas, apoiando os pés no colo do irmão, que começou a brincar com a barra de sua calça, "Não quer mesmo que te acompanhe na consulta?"

"Hn-mm..."

Yumiko apoiou uma mão delicadamente sobre a orelha de Fuji, que exibia um roxo um pouco grotesco demais, comparado ao rosado da pele e estava quente ao toque, "E se for muito grave?"

"Eu irei viver com isso.", Fuji respondeu sonolento, não dando muita importância ao fato, mas sorriu ao lembrar-se de um pequeno detalhe, que nem ele mesmo se deu conta a não ser quando o inspetor lhe disse, "E ganharei uma boa indenização."

Os outros dois irmãos suspiraram. A última coisa que os preocupava era uma indenização. O silêncio tomou conta dos três novamente, quando o celular de Fuji tocou, despertando-o muito a contragosto.

No visor, viu que era um número desconhecido e, com a ajuda da irmã, sentou-se no sofá, "Alô?"

"Fuji?"

"Sou eu. Quem está falando?"

Um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha, até que, "Tezuka."

"Oh...", Fuji franziu o cenho, ponderando que realmente fazia muito tempo que não falava com o outro para já ter esquecido o timbre de voz dele e não ser mais capaz de reconhecê-lo, assim como na noite anterior.

"Preciso falar com você."

"Hm..."

"Você está livre amanhã?"

"Não.", Fuji respondeu calmamente, "Tenho uma consulta amanhã."

"É o seu ouvido?"

"Hm-mm."

"Oishi está sabendo?"

"Não."

"E...", Fuji escutou o som de folhas sendo viradas, "Quando será sua consulta?"

"De manhã."

"Posso pegá-lo depois?"

"No consultório?", nisso, Fuji percebeu que seus dois irmãos olharam-no curiosos e gesticularam perguntando quem era, "Eu não sei. Minha irmã irá me pegar."

Um pequeno silêncio se fez no outro lado da linha e Fuji aproveitou para acenar para seus irmãos que estava tudo bem, "Você está escutando com o outro ouvido?"

Fuji ponderou se diria a verdade ou não, visto que Tezuka realmente não tinha necessidade de ficar sabendo de um detalhe como aquele, mas acabou dando de ombros, dizendo como se o fato não o incomodasse, "Não."

"Diga a sua irmã que eu o pegarei no consultório e nós iremos almoçar juntos."

Sem resistir, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Fuji, que voltou a deitar no colo da irmã, "Oh... então, será assim?"

"Será assim.", Tezuka respondeu com um tom que não toleraria negações.

Fuji indicou o endereço da clínica e desligou o aparelho, sentindo um estranho sentimento de deja vu.

"Quem era?", Yuuta perguntou rapidamente.

"Tezuka.", Fuji respondeu, virando-se novamente no colo da irmã, querendo voltar a dormir.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam confusos e Yuuta perguntou novamente, "Tezuka... Tezuka Kunimitsu? Da Seigaku?"

"Esse mesmo."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Você não vai querer que a gente adivinhe a razão desse telefonema estranho, não é?", Yumiko perguntou, brincando com os fios de cabelo do irmão, "Pode ir contando!"

Fuji sorriu para a irmã, abrindo um olho sonolento, "Ele quer me ver. Vai me pegar amanhã, na clínica.", ao conseguir as expressões de surpresa nos irmãos, ele fechou novamente o olho, aconchegando-se no sofá, "Vamos almoçar juntos."

* * *

Depois da consulta, depois, mais especificamente, de levar uma bronca do médico por não ter procurado uma assistência no dia da agressão, Fuji tinha um envelope cheio de exames marcados nas mãos. Ao sair do consultório e despedir-se do médico, encontrou Tezuka sentado na sala de espera, celular no ouvido.

Ao vê-lo, Tezuka despediu-se de quem quer que fosse e ergueu-se, olhando o envelope rechonchudo nas mãos de Fuji, "Como está?"

"Nada muito certo.", Fuji desconversou, aproximando-se, "E você?"

"Vamos embora.", Tezuka ordenou, virando-se de costas e começando a andar.

Fuji o seguiu, encontrando o mesmo carro preto, bem cuidado e moderno. Não precisou esperar muito para recomeçar a conversa.

"Me desculpe."

"... pelo o quê?"

"Pelo seu ouvido.", Tezuka explicou, "Eu poderia ter evitado... Deveria ter intervindo assim que o vi te perseguindo, mas..."

Fuji não sabia que Tezuka tinha visto tanto assim de sua discussão com Takeru, "Não se culpe."

"Mesmo quando ele tentou--"

"Tezuka.", Fuji disse em tom de aviso, "Já disse: não se culpe. Há outras coisas mais importantes para se culpar no momento."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que Tezuka estacionou o carro e guiou-o até a entrada do restaurante. Ele não pediu a opinião de Fuji na escolha dos pratos, apenas pediu e esperou, observando o movimento da casa enquanto Fuji mexia com as pontas do cabelo, ao lado do rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos, após a chegada dos pratos, ele comentou, "O que você está fazendo?"

Fuji desviou os olhos das outras mesas em volta deles e encarou Tezuka, com um sorriso satisfeito, "Estou comendo."

Suspirando, o moreno explicou, com certa impaciência, "Eu quero saber se está trabalhando e no quê."

"Sou ecólogo.", ao aceno de Tezuka, ele continuou, "E advogado.", outro aceno, "Trabalho para organizações não-governamentais como advogado ambientalista.", mais um aceno, dessa vez, um pouco desinteressado, "E tenho a leve impressão de que você já sabia disso tudo."

Tezuka ergueu os olhos do prato, desconfiado, "Oishi contou-lhe alguma coisa?"

"Ele deveria?"

"Não.", ele voltou a comer, um pouco menos tenso, "Eu trabalho como policial para assuntos políticos e governamentais."

"Ah, então você é um policial.", Fuji inclinou-se sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de Tezuka e sussurrando-lhe, sarcástico, "Você não deveria mentir nessa hora?"

Tezuka olhou-o sério, "Não acredito que você vá fazer alguma coisa com esse tipo de informação."

"Posso pensar a respeito.", Fuji deu de ombros, continuando, "Então, creio que você já deve saber um bocado interessante sobre a minha vida, tendo acesso tão facilmente a informações."

"Sim."

"E você já sabe tudo isso sobre mim desde ontem ou desde... não sei... mais cedo?"

"Desconfia que eu fiquei vigiando você esses anos todos?", Tezuka perguntou, encarando-o seriamente.

"Não...", Fuji tomou um gole de suco, passando a língua sobre os lábios depois, "Mas com quais dados você construiu sua esposa?"

Tezuka estreitou os olhos, sua expressão mudando rapidamente, "Foi uma infeliz coincidência."

"Eu imagino... deve ser muito difícil pra você conviver com uma mulher com um rosto tão parecido com o meu."

"Você está tomando conclusões precipitadas.", Tezuka disse entredentes, apoiando os talheres no prato, "Acha que eu só me casei com ela por causa da aparência."

"Não acho isso."

"Eu disse que foi uma infeliz coincidência."

Fuji suspirou, fechando os olhos e recostando-se na cadeira, "É tão ruim assim, então, ela ter um rosto como o meu?"

"Não... não é ruim.", Tezuka relaxou um pouco também, "Na verdade, não foi infeliz..."

"Tezuka, eu pensei que estava olhando para um espelho!", Fuji disse, de repente, rindo, "Pensei que olhava para minha própria irmã, só que minha irmã de doze anos atrás."

"... Você está exagerando."

"Exagerando? Eu? Quem foi que exagerou ao escolher a própria esposa?"

Tezuka ergueu o rosto, bravo, "Eu não escolhi a minha esposa."

"Certo.", Fuji concedeu, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e o cotovelo na mesa, "Me diga, então, por que se casou com ela?"

Tezuka abriu a boca, mas demorou alguns segundos para responder, "Porque a amo.", ele disse finalmente, com um tom decidido e firme.

"Que pena, então...", Fuji disse, limpando os lábios no guardanapo, "Como eu disse: deve ser muito triste para você amar alguém que se parece tanto comigo.", ele então levantou-se, pegou o envelope com os exames e saiu do restaurante.

Na rua, caminhou a passos rápidos para o posto de táxi, acenando para o motorista, que abriu a porta do carro para ele. No mesmo instante que o motorista sentou-se, Tezuka abriu a porta ao lado de Fuji e agarrou-o pelo braço, puxando-o para fora.

"Você não deve fazer isso."

Fuji suspirou, deixando ser levado, "Já passei por uma situação como essa há dois dias atrás. Não estou com paciência para uma segunda vez."

Tezuka parou de andar, olhando-o com um misto de incredulidade e raiva, "Não vou machucá-lo, você sabe disso."

"Tezuka, nós não nos vemos há quase dez anos.", Fuji argumentou pacientemente, "Não sei mais se conheço você como eu conhecia para saber se vai me machucar ou não."

O celular de Tezuka tocou, quebrando a tensão entre os dois. Suspirando, ele retirou o aparelho do casaco, soltando o braço de Fuji. Enquanto respondia a chamada, o outro se afastou, voltando para o táxi.

"Só um momento.", Tezuka disse rápido, correndo atrás de Fuji, "Já falei que não deve fazer isso.", ele o recriminou segurando-o novamente e puxando-o para o estacionamento, onde estava o próprio carro, voltando a falar no celular, "Desculpe. Sim, sim... estarei lá. Sim. Até mais."

Quando terminou a ligação, já estava perto do carro, abrindo a porta para Fuji e indicando para que ele entrasse.

"Certo.", Fuji disse, calmo, "O que, exatamente, eu não deveria fazer?"

"Sair.", Tezuka respondeu simplesmente, prestando atenção no trânsito.

"Achei que já poderia, me desculpe.", Fuji disse sarcástico, "Conversamos o que tínhamos que conversar... pensei que pudesse ir embora."

"Pensou errado."

"Sim, percebo isso."

Segundos depois, Tezuka socou o volante, mantendo, no entanto, uma expressão contida, "Você sempre teve essa mania."

"O quê?", Fuji perguntou, não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Sempre quer ser o último a falar, gosta de deixar os outros falando sozinhos para que não tenham a chance de retrucar... sempre foi assim."

"Eu não sou assim."

"Você é assim. Sempre foi assim.", Tezuka pontuou suas palavras, olhando-o de relance, "Quando discutíamos, você sempre vinha com uma das suas conclusões óbvias, achando que o assunto estaria encerrado assim, simplesmente, e saia do quarto sem querer ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer."

Fuji riu, negando com a cabeça, "Entendi... o que você tem a dizer, então, Tezuka?", após alguns longos segundos de silêncio, ele voltou a rir, "Tudo isso? Nossa... precisarei de tempo para pensar em uma conclusão óbvia boa o bastante agora."

"Não é culpa minha.", Tezuka respondeu, entredentes, tenso.

Fuji arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa, "Ah, olha só uma mania sua também aparecendo dez anos depois!", ele disse, apontando para Tezuka, que o olhou bravo, "Não me diga que esqueceu de todas as vezes que você me disse que a culpa não era sua?"

Tezuka suspirou, "A culpa não é minha."

"Sim, claro. É minha. Sempre foi minha.", Fuji disse dando de ombros, "Por isso que eu sempre dizia conclusões óbvias. Para cada vez que você me culpava, eu dizia uma conclusão óbvia e deixava você falando sozinho. Justo o bastante, não acha?"

Tezuka imitou-o, dando de ombros também, "Pelo menos, você admite."

"Está bem! Está bem! Eu admito.", Fuji disse, sem perceber que Tezuka estacionava o carro, "Mas, então, por que você tem uma esposa com a minha cara?"

Tezuka saiu do carro e andou até o outro lado, abrindo a porta para Fuji, puxando-o para fora e pressionando-o contra a lataria, "Ainda não percebeu? Culpa sua."

"Ora, mas que conclusão óbvia, não?", antes que Fuji pudesse continuar, Tezuka inclinou-se e o calou num beijo tão feroz e violento que sua cabeça bateu contra o capô do carro.

No momento que sentiu a língua de Tezuka forçando seus lábios, Fuji não resistiu e sentiu como se estivesse rejuvenescendo dez anos, como se todas as brigas e discussões que tiveram não foram suficientes para que se separassem, como se ainda tudo pudesse dar certo com um simples beijo.

Os dois beijaram-se e acariciaram-se, esfregaram-se e arranharam-se. Deixaram-se levar tão facilmente pelos sentimentos que insistiam em permanecer como feridas entre eles que não perceberam a própria excitação.

Fuji abriu as pernas, envolvendo a cintura de Tezuka, que segurou-o pelo bumbum, erguendo-o contra a lataria do carro.

Tezuka percorreu com lábios e dentes toda a extensão do pescoço de Fuji, passeando com as mãos pelo corpo esguio, ainda jovem e macio nas suas lembranças e no presente. Foi quando suas mãos seguraram a cabeça de Fuji para beijá-lo que o encanto quebrou.

"Ai! Ah...", Fuji afastou-se dele, com a mão sobre a orelha roxa.

Tezuka ofegou, suspirando fortemente para controlar a respiração, "Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem...", Fuji estava com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar uma pequena careta de dor que insistia em tomar conta de seu rosto. Sua orelha latejava e um pequeno zunido começou a irritar-lhe.

"Deixe-me ver.", Tezuka insistiu, retirando a mão protetora de Fuji sobre a orelha e afastando o cabelo, "O que o médico disse?"

"Que talvez haja sangue coagulado dentro da cavidade, impedindo a propagação do som. Por isso minha surdez temporária.", Fuji explicou, mal sentindo os dedos de Tezuka sobre sua pele, "Aliás, alguns dos meus exames são para hoje à tarde."

"Por que não me disse?"

Fuji sorriu, "Achei que terminaríamos rapidamente a nossa conversa."

* * *

"Ele diz que a culpa é minha."

"Mas que absurdo! Não se preocupe: ele sempre diz isso!", Eiji comentou indignado, com um pote de sorvete enorme na sua frente.

Fuji riu, experimentando o doce também, "Sim, foi o que eu disse pra ele. Que ele sempre diz que a culpa não é dele. Ou seja, a culpa é minha."

"Ele não se toca, né não?", Eiji riu, balançando a colher no ar, "Desde os tempos do colégio, ele não se toca."

"Talvez ele tenha percebido... mas não quer admitir."

"Ou arcar com as conseqüências.", o ruivo acrescentou, sério, "Não é fácil admitir para o mundo que você ama outro homem."

Fuji riu novamente, adorando passar a tarde com o amigo.

Sua orelha estava em piores condições do que imaginou. Após o diagnóstico preciso dos exames, Fuji foi encaminhado direto para a sala de cirurgia para a retirada dos coágulos. Estava agora com a orelha coberta com gaze, já sabia que tinha perdido parte da audição, que seria exatamente medida em novos exames no dia seguinte e que teria que passar a noite no hospital.

Sua irmã iria dormir com ele, mas aproveitou a visita de Eiji para sair e resolver coisas com uma nova editora para um novo livro seu.

Sabendo da precariedade de sabores existentes nos hospitais, Eiji contrabandeou um pote de sorvete de rum com passas para o quarto, dividindo-o com muito gosto com o amigo.

"Ele não precisa admitir para o mundo.", Fuji comentou, tomando outra colherada.

"Oh! Você precisa ouvir isso!", Eiji arregalou os olhos, calando Fuji, "Não sabe como Oishi fez para me contar sobre Yumi-san!"

"O que ele fez?"

"Ele pediu que eu o imaginasse com seios!", Eiji disse entre risadas, "E eu não conseguia! Ficava uma coisa muito estranha... eu imaginava você com duas laranjas embaixo da roupa. Mas não adiantava porque as laranjas escorregavam! E eu não entendi por quê ele me pediu pra imaginar você com seios."

"Ele explicou depois?", Fuji perguntou, rindo.

"Ele tentou... ele tentou fazer com que eu entendesse por adivinhação, sem que ele tivesse mesmo que explicar."

"Esperto ele, hein?"

"Nem tanto... porque, no final, ele teve mesmo que dizer, com todas as letras..."

"Você fingiu que não tinha entendido só pra obrigá-lo a isso, coitadinho.", Fuji disse com um tom de reprovação.

"Claro! Todo esse tempo e ele nunca me disse que a Yumi-san era a sua cover!", Eiji cruzou os braços, defendendo-se, "Eu merecia saber."

"Eiji... se você soubesse, eu ficaria sabendo também. Muito mais cedo."

Com uma enorme colherada de sorvete posta na boca, Eiji respondeu, "O que não seria muito ruim, convenhamos."

"É, talvez...", Fuji disse pensativo, "Há quanto tempo mesmo eles estão casados?"

Eiji olhou para cima, fazendo um rápido cálculo mental, "Seis anos... eu acho."

Fuji franziu o cenho, confuso, "Sem filhos?"

"Hm... Oishi me disse uma vez que nasceu uma menina, mas ela já estava morta.", Eiji respondeu seriamente, abaixando os olhos, "Deve ser muito triste..."

"Sim..."

"Er...", o ruivo balançou a cabeça, explicando, "Deve ser muito triste casar com alguém que não te ama e... perder um filho ainda por cima."

Fuji apoiou a colher dentro do pote, dizendo cuidadosamente, "Eiji... é claro que Tezuka ama Yumi-san.", diante do olhar do amigo, ele acrescentou rapidamente, "De alguma forma, ele deve amá-la. Do contrário, não estaria com ela por seis anos."

"Bom... Tezuka deve amá-la de uma forma bem diferente de como ama você.", antes que o amigo pudesse retrucar, ele continuou, sério, "E vai me dizer que ela não percebe? Fuji, é tão fácil saber quando alguém não ama a gente... pode ser difícil admitir, mas, no fundo, a gente sabe."

"Eiji..."

"Assim como é fácil saber quem ama a gente. Veja os meus irmãos, por exemplo... eles não cansam de tentar me separar do Oishi, parecem os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse quando vem me visitar!", Fuji não pôde deixar de rir da comparação, "Mas eu sei que eles me amam. E fazem isso só pensando no melhor pra mim, apesar de não entenderem exatamente o que é o melhor pra mim."

Fuji esperou que suas risadas diminuíssem para perguntar, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, "Eiji... alguém que ama verdadeiramente uma pessoa agüentaria ficar dez anos sem vê-la?"

Eiji ponderou por alguns segundos e respondeu, "Talvez... se todo mundo conseguisse o mesmo recurso que Tezuka. Mas não é tão fácil assim encontrar covers da pessoa que ama, né? E, de qualquer forma, mesmo que ela seja parecida com você, ela não é você. Ela nunca vai conseguir substituir Fuji Syusuke."

* * *

"Alô?"

Fuji calou-se ao ouvir a voz feminina. Pensou que o número gravado em seu celular, quando Tezuka lhe telefonou, fosse um pessoal do moreno, "Por favor, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Quem deseja?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Só um instante, por favor."

Fuji ouviu passos e uma porta sendo aberta, "Kunimitsu. Telefone pra você.", ele escutou um suspiro e a voz de Tezuka perguntando, "Quem é?", ao invés de responder para o marido, Fuji escutou a voz de Yumi, clara novamente, "Quem deseja?", e, antes que ele pudesse falar, ela disse, "Oh, acho que a ligação caiu."

O telefone foi desligado.

Fuji sentiu uma pequena vontade de rir, mas estava admirado demais com o comportamento petulante de Yumi. Para uma mulher tão submissa e recatada como ela, essa atitude realmente foi de surpreender. Balançando a cabeça, achando tudo muito divertido, preparou-se para discar o número novamente, mas, antes que seu dedo alcançasse o primeiro botão, seu celular vibrou, com o número de Tezuka piscando no visor.

"Alô?"

"Por que ligou pra cá?", a voz de Tezuka aparentava um cansaço que Fuji desconhecia no outro.

"Como sabe que fui eu?"

"Por que ligou pra cá?"

Fuji sorriu, achando que os anos deixaram Tezuka impaciente demais, "Por que pagou minha diária?"

"Não sei o que quer dizer."

"Tezuka, eu passei uma noite no hospital. Você não deveria saber disso, pois me deixou no laboratório para fazer os exames e não teria como adivinhar os resultados deles e que eu iria passar por uma cirurgia.", Fuji explicou devagar, não querendo deixar brechas para o outro mentir, "Hoje, quando fui acertar as contas, a diária já estava paga."

"Deve ter sido um dos seus irmãos.", Tezuka respondeu em um murmúrio e Fuji pensou se ele não estava falando escondido da esposa, "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Sem mentiras, Tezuka. Se você sabe da minha vida tanto quanto eu acho que sabe, imagino que não se esqueceu que eu e meus irmãos dividimos uma conta conjunta e nós três sabemos as senhas de nossas contas pessoais."

"Você verificou o saldo dos seus irmãos?"

"Mas é claro! Uma diária no hospital que fui internado não é tão barato assim."

"Pode ter sido Eiji ou Oishi."

"Tezuka.", Fuji o alertou, perdendo a paciência, "Por que fez isso?"

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Tezuka perguntou, "Como descobriu?"

"Sou advogado, não é muito difícil conseguir informações conhecendo leis e ditando-as enfadonhamente para as pessoas.", Fuji respondeu, mais calmo, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Suponho que você queira restituir o valor na minha conta."

"Suponho que você não queira que isso aconteça."

"... então, foi uma perda de tempo mesmo você ter ligado.", Tezuka concluiu, suspirando, "Se é só isso..."

"Ah... mas é sempre bom ter certeza de que sou culpado de tudo, não é?"

"Escute, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.", Tezuka cortou-o rapidamente, "Preciso desligar. Adeus."

* * *

"Sinto muito ter ligado."

Fuji suspirou, inclinando o rosto para trás e fechando os olhos, "Tudo bem..."

"Eu quero pedir um favor."

"Estou dentro de um navio, no meio do mar do Japão.", Fuji disse, imaginando que esse tipo de detalhe já era do conhecimento de Tezuka, "Dependendo do favor, verei o que posso fazer."

"Troque o número do seu celular, por favor."

"Ah... claro.", Fuji sorriu, caminhando pelo convés e admirando a paisagem mórbida de neblina e cinza da madrugada no mar, "Na verdade, sua esposa não me incomoda muito."

"Por favor.", Tezuka repetiu, paciente.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Você é o problema. Seu número na minha conta de telefone é o problema."

"Hm... mas conversar com Yumi-san é muito divertido.", Fuji comentou displicente, "Aposto que sei mais sobre sua vida de casado do que Oishi. E não é tão ruim assim... ela passou dois meses sem telefonar, uma vez."

"Foi um erro colocar você de volta na minha vida.", Tezuka murmurou, suspirando, "Eu quero que tudo volte ao normal."

Desde o acidente com Takeru, depois do almoço que tiveram juntos, os dois não se encontraram. Sete meses se passaram desde a última vez que se falaram, por telefone. Tezuka não procurou mais Fuji e este continuou a viver, sem querer atrapalhar o que parecia tão bem, como um acordo silencioso.

Se Tezuka sentia-se realmente satisfeito com o casamento, o que Fuji poderia fazer, a não ser afastar-se e deixar que ele seja feliz da maneira dele?

"... está bem."

"Obrigado."

Duas semanas depois, Tezuka apareceu na porta do apartamento de Fuji.

Fim


	2. Reencontro

**Título:** Reencontro

**Autora:** Umi no Kitsune/ Adriana Adurens

**Disclaimer:** Tezuka e Fuji não são meus, se fossem, estariam se arranhando desde os quatorze anos. Eles e os demais personagens de PoT pertencem a Konomi Takeshi, o mago das coincidências yaoísticas.

**Aviso:** Yaoi. Mesmo universo de Encontro, Flácido, Acidente, Dominó e patati, patatá... Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

Fuji raramente sonhava. Durante toda sua breve existência até então, lembrava-se de cinco ou seis histórias malucas que sua inconsciência criou enquanto dormia. Mas, na maioria das vezes, ele nunca sonhava. Ou, pelo menos, era muito difícil de lembrar-se do que sonhou, se é que sonhou realmente.

Sabia que uma coisa não devia ter necessariamente relação com a outra, mas Fuji, também, tinha um sono muito leve.

Por isso, antes de dormir, ele verificava todas as janelas e cortinas, todas as portas e aparadores, certificando-se de que qualquer barulho ficasse do lado de fora de seu quarto. Aprendeu e adquiriu esse ritual muito cedo, depois de algumas noites acordando de quinze em quinze minutos, sem conseguir descansar totalmente.

Fuji abriu os olhos num átimo, virando o rosto na direção da porta do quarto, atento a qualquer outro novo barulho. E, novamente, o som de metal contra metal. Intrigado, ele sentou-se na cama e acendeu o pequeno abajur na cabeceira.

A maçaneta da porta mexeu e, lentamente, a porta se abriu.

Tezuka ergueu milimetricamente as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo acordado, mas logo se recompôs, entrando completamente no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, "Desculpe se o assustei."

Fuji sorriu, desacreditando no que via, "O que faz aqui?"

"Me desculpe."

Fuji continuou olhando pacientemente para o homem parado aos pés da sua cama, esperando um pouco mais do que um simples pedido de desculpas sem fundamento ou razão. Mas Tezuka pareceu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e não acrescentou mais nada que explicasse sua inesperada visita.

Fuji soltou uma pequena risada, olhando para o despertador, "Tezuka, são três horas e dezoito minutos. Da manhã."

"Sei que não interrompi nada importante.", Tezuka comentou com uma certa displicência, retirando o casaco e jogando-o em uma cadeira próxima, "Você dorme com tanta facilidade quanto desperta."

"Ora... sinto-me honrado por esse pequeno detalhe ainda fazer parte de suas lembranças.", Fuji sorriu de lado, abrindo espaço na cama para o outro homem, maior e mais largo.

Tezuka retirou os sapatos e o cinto, puxando a barra da camisa de dentro da calça. Como se tivesse anos de experiência, em um movimento único, ele retirou os óculos e deitou na cama, abraçando Fuji e ajeitando o corpo menor contra o seu, "Agradeça depois. Agora durma.", ele ordenou, colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça do loiro, obrigando-o permanecer naquela posição.

Fuji, como sempre, dormiu, poucos minutos depois. E não acordou mais, pois Tezuka, como sempre, era um sonhador silencioso, que nunca atrapalhou seus sonos. Literalmente.

* * *

"Papai vai voltar?"

"Claro que vai voltar, Rin.", Fuji respondeu tranqüilamente, alisando o cabelo ruivo da menina, "Ele só foi ajudar a mamãe."

"Ah...", a menina, de cabelos ruivos e olhar vivo, olhou para o final do corredor e voltou a perguntar, "E eles vão voltar com ele, né?"

"Rin, deixa de besteira e chame 'ele' pelo nome.", Yumiko bronqueou com a garota, balançando as pernas freneticamente.

Fuji sorriu ante a birra da sobrinha. Achava-a muito parecida com Yumiko e, justamente pela irmã também perceber a semelhança, as duas sempre acabavam se implicando, tornando os encontros em família sempre cheios de emoção. A grande bronca que Yumiko tinha com a sobrinha era que ela não gostava nada da perspectiva de ter um irmão.

"Quando você crescer, vai ouvir montes de filhos únicos dizerem o quanto é sortuda por ter um irmão."

"O que eu escuto é um monte de filhos com irmão dizerem o quanto sou sortuda por ser filha única.", ela retorquiu imediatamente, lançando um olhar superior para a tia.

"Bom, agora você pode decidir qual é o melhor.", Fuji interferiu na conversa, "Eu, que já nasci com uma irmã, não tive chances de saber como é ser filho único."

"Aposto que, se você tivesse a chance, preferia ter tido só meu pai como irmão."

"Ora...!", Yumiko fechou a revista em seu colo, olhando indignada para a pequena garota atrevida, que agarrou-se ao pescoço do tio, mostrando que não estava desprotegida.

Nesse momento, o médico da família apareceu no final do corredor, com um sorriso de boas novas no rosto.

Yuuta casou-se com uma bela moça, delicada e tímida, perfeita para ele, Fuji achava. Suspeitava que os dois, Yuuta e Rinko, demoraram um ano apenas para avançarem do esquema beijinhos e abraços, mas isso era outra história. Conseguiram avançar, era claro. Afinal, Rin iria completar seis anos em agora Hiro, que acabara de nascer.

"Syusuke, ele é a sua cara!", Yumiko exclamou quando viu o menino no berço.

Fuji riu, franzindo o cenho, "Não acho que eu esteja tão vermelho e enrugado assim."

Yumiko bateu de leve em seu braço, "Cale a boca, ele é você escrito.", ela repetiu, continuando mais admirada, "Que absurdo... ele é igualzinho a você quando era bebê."

"É verdade.", Yuuta comentou, depois de verificar que Rinko estava dormindo e bem aquecida, "Eu não estava lá, mas as fotos não mentem. Vou ter pesadelos se ele crescer e a semelhança permanecer."

Yumiko riu, "Parece que sua sina é ter filhos parecidos com seus irmãos.".

Todos esses comentários, comparando seu tio favorito com seu irmão e sua tia odiosa com ela mesma, deixaram a pequena Rin com uma expressão de frustração no rosto. Determinada, ela puxou a barra da calça do tio e exigiu ser dada mais atenção. Queria passear pelo hospital. Fuji fez o convite e o entusiasmo de Rin foi grande o bastante para que decidissem ir a lanchonete.

Estavam escolhendo o lanche quando Fuji o viu. Sentado em um dos banquinhos próximos ao balcão, tomando uma xícara de café com seu inseparável celular no ouvido.

"Quero um de carne."

A voz de Rin chamou sua atenção e Fuji decidiu ignorar a presença de Tezuka, dizendo a si mesmo que era pura coincidência, que ele não estava sendo seguido. Novamente. Não mais.

Na manhã seguinte à invasão de Tezuka a sua casa, Fuji acordou bem cedo e saiu silenciosamente, pois tinha uma audiência a cumprir. Quando voltou, de noite, sua cama estava arrumada e vazia.

Três meses se passaram. Sem notícias ou vestígios de Tezuka.

"E um suco de maçã, tio, não se esquece!"

Fuji pediu os lanches e entregou-os para a sobrinha, que, olhando ao redor, avistou uma mesa que estava sendo desocupada.

"Vou sentar lá!", ela avisou, saindo correndo. Fuji sorriu para ela e voltou sua atenção ao caixa, separando o dinheiro para pagar o lanche, "Ah! Meu suco!"

Imediatamente, Fuji virou na direção do grito de Rin, preocupado com a menina. Encontrou-a com um bico enorme, lamentando a perda de seu suco, que encontrava-se, no momento, escorrendo pelas calças de Tezuka.

Sem resistir à cena, Fuji riu, voltando-se rapidamente para o caixa e pedindo um segundo suco, "Rin, peça desculpas ao senhor.", ele disse, ao se aproximar dos dois, tentando não rir mais ao ver Tezuka limpando-se com guardanapos de papel.

"A culpa é minha.", Tezuka interviu seriamente, curvando-se levemente para a garota, "Desculpe-me, senhorita."

"Desculpas aceitas.", Rin respondeu educadamente, já com seu novo suco em mãos.

"O que faz aqui, Tezuka?", Fuji perguntou, fingindo uma simples curiosidade cortês, mas imaginando consigo mesmo se receberia uma resposta ou não, visto o modo como Tezuka desviou de suas perguntas anteriormente.

"Exame pré-natal. Yumi está grávida."

Os dois se encararam por longos segundos em silêncio. Fuji não sabia de Tezuka, mas o único barulho que ouvia era o de sua sobrinha chupando com o canudinho grandes goles de suco de maçã. E tinha certeza que isso não era por causa de sua deficiência auditiva.

Apesar da surpresa, Fuji conseguiu sorrir, admirando-se por ver mais uma prova do empenho de Tezuka em mantê-lo afastado, "Oh, que bela notícia.", ele disse educadamente, "Dê os meus parabéns a ela."

"Pois não.", Tezuka acenou tão educado quanto, despedindo-se logo em seguida, "Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ir."

Rin observou a cena quieta, brincando com o canudinho na boca, "Quem era, tio?"

"Ah, um amigo de infância...", Fuji respondeu simplesmente, guiando a menina até uma mesa e sentando-se com ela.

"Vocês se falam muito?", ela perguntou novamente, mas, dessa vez, Fuji apenas acenou negativamente, não querendo entrar em maiores detalhes, "Mas falou de mim pra ele, né?", a garota perguntou, com um sorriso.

"Como assim?"

Rin soltou uma pequena risada diante da ingenuidade do tio, "Ele me segurou para que eu não caísse... e ele disse o meu nome.", ela explicou, achando que o tio não escutou por causa de seu problema no ouvido, o que foi exatamente o caso.

Fuji sorriu, achando a informação muito interessante, "Ah... sim... devo ter comentado sobre você com ele. Uma garotinha tão interessante, todo mundo quer saber."

* * *

Tezuka estava desconfortável no terno preto, os óculos escuros escorrendo a cada minuto por causa do suor que lhe escorria da testa. Sob o sol escaldante do verão japonês, usar roupas tão formais e tão escuras não seria nada até mesmo pra ele, se não fosse a ocasião.

Ministros, executivos das maiores empresas, todos os seus colegas de trabalho que sempre trabalhavam como inexistentes para o resto do mundo, senhores que já utilizaram os serviços e que pretendiam continuar utilizando... Ternos pretos, mulheres chorando silenciosamente, com vestidos discretos e rostos escondidos nos ombros de seus maridos. Assim como sua própria esposa, Yumi, que segurava com tal força sua mão, como se estivesse desesperada de que ele também se fosse.

O enterro do chefe de departamento da segurança secreta do Japão era um evento esperado já há alguns meses. Tezuka tentou, como pôde, ignorar todos os olhares que diziam saber que ele seria o próximo chefe de algumas daquelas pessoas e encarregado da vida pessoal de outras. Como genro, favorito discípulo e tido como um filho para o falecido, nada seria mais natural.

Yumi desesperou-se ao saber da notícia da morte do pai e Tezuka tentou acalmá-la da melhor forma que sabia: não falou nada, afastou-a de todos e dele mesmo, cuidou profissionalmente de todos os detalhes e, agora, postava-se silencioso ao lado dela.

Ele notou, com a discrição que lhe era característica, o modo como ela lamentava não poder ter dado um neto mais cedo para o pai, acariciando de forma possessiva a barriga de sete meses, prometendo que iria cuidar bem da criança, que ela seria honrada e levaria adiante os ideais do avô.

No meio dos cumprimentos todos, um dos colegas de maior confiança de Tezuka aproximou-se dele, sussurrando discretamente, "Ele aceitou o caso."

Impaciente, o futuro chefe da segurança secreta do Japão estreitou os olhos, movimento que passou despercebido por todos graças aos óculos escuros. Com um rápido olhar para a esposa, apertando a pequena mão entre a sua, ele chamou sua atenção, "Você já está há muito tempo sob o sol. É melhor ir para a sombra."

Yumi mordeu o lábio, voltando a olhar para a foto do pai, "Não queria ir tão cedo."

"Sente-se um pouco e coma alguma coisa. Sua mãe também está preocupada com você.", ele guiou a esposa para dentro do templo, sentando-a ao lado da sogra, "Você e o bebê precisam descansar."

"E você?"

"Eu estou bem.", ele respondeu educadamente, acenou um cumprimento para a sogra e afastou-se de todos, tirando o celular do bolso e discando um bem conhecido número rapidamente.

"Tem boas notícias pra me dar?", a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou com um misto de cansaço e interesse.

"Você aceitou um caso."

"... como é?"

"Você aceitou um caso. Hoje."

Fuji suspirou, demorando-se um pouco para responder, "Você continua me vigiando?"

"Você não devia aceitar um caso desse tipo."

"Eu tive uma reunião hoje de manhã, são três horas da tarde e você já sabe o que eu fiz?", Fuji perguntou antes mesmo de Tezuka terminar de falar, com uma leve irritação na voz.

"Não é um simples caso de vazamento.", Tezuka tentou explicar o mais brevemente possível, sem perder a paciência.

"Eu também sei disso. Por isso preciso investigar e acusar os verdadeiros culpados."

"Você vai recusar esse caso."

"Por acaso você sabe que animais estão morrendo e pessoas --"

Tezuka ergueu levemente o tom de voz, interrompendo-o com uma ordem, "Recuse o caso, Fuji."

Com uma voz muito calma, o outro disse, "Você ligou para o meu celular. Estou pegando o telefone do meu escritório, agora...", ele comentou lentamente, como se explicasse algo complicado demais, "... estou discando um número... e quando a pessoa no outro lado da linha atender, eu vou pedir para ela cuidar melhor do marido--"

"Fuji, desligue esse telefone.", Tezuka ordenou assim que entendeu o que o outro estava fazendo.

"Está chamando...", Fuji cantou, não escondendo sua satisfação.

"Hoje é o enterro do pai da Yumi. Desligue esse telefone."

Fuji permaneceu silencioso por alguns segundos, antes de responder sério, "Bom, Tezuka... eu nunca poderia saber disso porque eu não fico vigiando o que acontece à sua volta."

Tezuka suspirou, sabendo que o outro tinha desligado o telefone, "Eu não... eu não vigio você."

"Não me convenceu."

Cansado, Tezuka esfregou a mão pelo rosto, retirando o suor da testa e entre os olhos. Ele sabia que teria que dar algum tipo de esclarecimento para Fuji, mas, justamente isso, era uma das coisas que menos queria fazer, em toda a sua vida, "Eu preciso manter um controle sobre você.", ele admitiu, sentando-se no tatame com calma.

"... você sempre quis isso."

Sim, ele sempre quis e nunca conseguiu ter, nem quando se iludiu, um mínimo de controle sobre Fuji, "Você não tem idéia do que esse simples caso de vazamento tem por trás."

"Você poderia me dizer. E o meu trabalho seria muito mais rápido e menos perigoso."

"Fuji.", Tezuka começou, fechando os olhos, "Eu estou te pedindo. Por favor, recuse o caso."

"Sinto muito. Não posso.", a voz dele indicava que não iria mudar de idéia.

"Isso vai me obrigar a ter um controle ainda maior sobre você.", Tezuka disse, sério, "Você sabe disso."

Surpreendentemente, não exatamente, pois Tezuka preparava-se para tudo quando conversava com Fuji, mas surpreendente mesmo assim, uma risada leve soou do outro lado da linha, "Eu devo pedir desculpas por te dar tanto trabalho?"

"... não."

"Oh... bom, você deve saber. Qualquer coisa, eu tenho o Jean para me defender."

Tezuka gostaria de ser mais forte e conseguir não se irritar mais com provocações tão infantis, mas o simples nome do atual namorado de Fuji já o deixou novamente impaciente, "Ele trabalha com golfinhos.", ele disse como se fosse uma acusação, lembrando-se da foto do loiro francês que Fuji conheceu depois de resolver casos para o Greenpeace.

Fuji riu e Tezuka culpou-se por ter deixado escapar a informação de que sabia até mesmo a ocupação profissional do outro, "Ora, você trabalha com políticos."

"Você não vai mesmo desistir do caso?"

"Você sabe que não.", Fuji respondeu jovialmente.

"Por favor... tenha cuidado.", Tezuka pediu novamente, sério.

"... não preciso. Tenho alguém cuidando de mim."

Tezuka abaixou a cabeça, de certa forma satisfeito por não identificar nenhum traço de raiva no tom usado por Fuji. Ao contrário, depois de muito tempo, mais de treze anos, ele ouviu a voz de Fuji falando-lhe com certa amorosidade, como se fosse uma aceitação e conformidade com a relação contraditória e conturbada dos dois. Ele já ouviu Yumi sussurrar-lhe palavras muito mais doces, com intenções a mais, com emoções demais.

Mas Tezuka tinha certeza. Aquelas poucas palavras, despretensiosas e irônicas, com aquele leve tom de carícia pulsando ao final de cada sílaba, construíram o momento mais feliz de sua vida, em quase treze anos de frustrações.

* * *

"Não quer mesmo ajuda?"

Fuji negou com a cabeça, expulsando o namorado da cozinha. Era a primeira oportunidade que ele tinha para cozinhar para Jean, todos os outros momentos ou eles jantavam fora ou pediam pratos prontos. E Fuji, sendo Fuji, tinha o hábito de cozinhar para os namorados logo nos primeiros dias de namoro. Com Jean, teria um gosto especial, pois o francês era um completo ignorante em termos e comidas japoneses e, provavelmente, não faria as caretas de hesitação ao escutar o nome do prato. Apenas depois.

"Você vai acabar sem jantar se continuar teimando assim.", Fuji respondeu, sentando o namorado no sofá.

"Estou curioso para saber o que vai fazer.", Jean comentou, puxando o loiro para perto e beijando-o apaixonadamente antes de deixá-lo ir.

"Você vai gostar. É um dos meus pratos preferidos.", Fuji disse, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si logo depois.

Conheceu Jean-Paul em um dos vários navios do Greenpeace que visitavam o mar do Japão, quando foi chamado para prestar serviços. Jean era voluntário há dois anos no navio e resolveu ficar depois da segunda vez que aportou no país e viu Fuji. Na primeira vez, os dois conversaram sobre a pesca indevida. Na segunda, apenas sobre eles mesmos.

Jean não poderia ficar no Japão por muito tempo. O navio dele iria fazer uma viagem até a Nova Zelândia e voltaria alguns meses depois, para pegá-lo. Enquanto isso, ele ficaria com Fuji. E o advogado estava satisfeito com essa relação com data marcada para acabar. Que seja belo enquanto dure.

O telefone tocou, despertando Fuji de seu transe, enquanto preparava os sushis, "Pode deixar!", ele gritou da cozinha, pegando o telefone preso à parede, "Alô?"

"Aniki."

"Yuuta!", um sorriso largo transformou o rosto de Fuji, que sentou-se na mesa para conversar melhor com o irmão, "Estou fazendo wasabi sushi! Não quer trazer Rinko-san e as crianças para jantarem conosco?"

"... Aniki, você sabe que a Rinko é alérgica a wasabi..."

"Oh, eu sempre me esqueço."

"Aniki.", Yuuta suspirou, acostumado com o irmão, "É um assunto sério."

Fuji abriu os olhos, mas continuou com o tom alegre, "Seu irmão é todo ouvidos. Ou pelo menos, um deles estará inteiramente ao seu dispor."

"Eu recebi uma proposta.", Yuuta disse quase sussurrando, "Rinko ainda não sabe... é fora de Tóquio."

Fuji segurou-se para dizer ao irmão para recusar a proposta de trabalho. Yuuta estava procurando emprego há algumas semanas, depois de um pequeno desentendimento de ordem legal com o ex-patrão. Fuji e Yumiko estavam dando todo o apoio que podiam ao irmão menor, mas nenhum deles imaginava um emprego que deixaria o caçula da família longe.

"A remuneração é maior do que eu esperava.", Yuuta continuou, sentindo a tensão do irmão mesmo por telefone, "Eles estão interessados em mim. Disseram que eu posso visitar a empresa para me decidir."

"Oh, e o que você quer do seu irmão?"

"Bom, eu gostaria de levar Rinko e Rin-chan comigo. Acho que elas também devem tomar parte na decisão, já que irão morar lá comigo."

"Mas é claro. Rin-chan precisa saber há quantos quilômetros de distância ficará de seu tio."

"Aniki!", Yuuta soltou a exclamação de frustração que sempre conseguia deixar Fuji mais contente, "Eu gostaria de saber se você pode ficar com Hiro enquanto nós estivermos fora. Ele ainda é muito pequeno para viajar e Yumiko está ocupada com a tradução do livro... então..."

"Ah, quer dizer que eu sou a segunda opção?"

"Aniki... não é assim! Você está com esse tal de Jean aí...", Fuji conseguiu visualizar o embaraço do irmão, "Isso... isso... isso não é bom para um bebê..."

"Yuuta, ele não consegue diferenciar papai de mamãe, titio de titia... ele não vai ligar muito para o que Jean e eu fazemos de noite contanto que ele esteja bem alimentado e quentinho."

Nesse momento, Yuuta riu, "Há! Você que pensa..."

"Yuuta, você é o que é hoje graças--"

"A você?", Yuuta o interrompeu, rindo.

"Não, à Yumiko. Vê como eu sou a melhor opção?", Fuji respondeu, escutando a campainha tocar, "Oh... não se preocupe, então. Eu fico com o Hiro com o maior prazer. Jean pode ensiná-lo a falar papai e mamãe em francês, se quiser."

"Oh, que detalhe imprescindível..."

"Hm. Claro... Yuuta, alguém tocou a campainha e Jean ainda não sabe falar mais do que oi em japonês."

"Vá lá. Obrigado por tudo."

"Disponha, querido."

"Argh! Baka aniki!", Yuuta desligou o telefone logo depois.

Fuji apoiou o fone no gancho preso à parede, sentindo-se bem e murmurando uma música baixinho, "Jean? Algum problema?", ele perguntou em inglês, abrindo a porta da cozinha, "Conseguiu ver --!!"

Mal Fuji abriu a porta, viu um homem arrastando o corpo inconsciente de Jean e, ao vê-lo, avançou na direção da cozinha.

Percebendo logo de que se tratava de um assalto, Fuji fechou a porta da cozinha em tempo, apoiando-se nela, já que não havia fecho.

"Saia da minha casa. Agora!", Fuji disse, pegando novamente o telefone, "Ou chamarei a polícia."

"Isso não será necessário.", uma mão avançou de repente por cima de seu ombro desligando o telefone. Fuji virou o corpo rapidamente, dando de cara com um rapaz moreno e alto, "Seichirou Souta, agente federal.", ele se apresentou brevemente, pegando Fuji pelo cotovelo e puxando-o para a porta dos fundos, "Venha comigo, por favor."

Enquanto levava Fuji para o quintal dos fundos da casa, Seichirou retirou um celular do bolso, pedindo uma viatura para o endereço.

"Desculpe-me a ignorância, mas eu não sabia que a policia federal estava tão empenhada em cuidar da segurança pessoal dos japoneses.", Fuji comentou discretamente, obedecendo todos os gestos que o mandavam ir para um canto, agachar-se, falar mais baixo ou simplesmente ver-se completamente escondido atrás do corpanzil do policial.

"Você também nunca me pareceu alguém que precisasse de segurança pessoal."

"Mas Tezuka não compartilha da nossa opinião.", Fuji acrescentou, sorrindo de lado.

Seichirou olhou-o por cima do ombro, sorrindo também, "Ele é muito ocupado. Não tem tempo para se apegar a esses detalhes."

"Imagino.", depois de alguns segundos, enquanto os dois apenas observaram a movimentação do assaltante pela casa, Fuji voltou a perguntar, "Desde quando me vigia?"

"..."

"Informação confidencial?", Fuji tentou responder pelo policial, erguendo os ombros, mostrando que não estava realmente muito interessado nisso.

"Não... apenas não sei se o meu chefe vai gostar de saber que eu contei isso."

"Oh...", Fuji sorriu novamente, recostando-se no muro que dividia sua casa com outra e fazendo-se mais confortável, "Diga que eu o seduzi. Ele vai perdoá-lo.", diante da expressão indignada do policial, ele acrescentou, "É verdade... ele sabe como é."

Seichirou riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça, "Eu posso responder, mas depende do que quer saber."

"Como assim?"

Ao som da sirene, os dois silenciaram-se e observaram o assaltante entrando em desespero dentro da casa, "Eu já o observei de uma maneira. Mas, há quase dois anos, observo de outra."

"Hm... acho que entendi.", Fuji concluiu que estaria sendo vigiado com mais rigor depois que se reencontrou com Tezuka, no acidente com Takeru, "E desde quando me observa, da outra maneira?"

"Sete anos.", Seichirou respondeu, sério, "É o meu emprego mais estável."

* * *

Tezuka estava em casa, na frente do computador, vendo os últimos e-mails com os relatórios de seus subordinados. Yumi já estava dormindo, com oito meses de gravidez, incomodando-o com o volume estranho e, de certa forma, desconfortável na cama.

Um dos relatórios chamou-lhe a atenção. Rapidamente, ele escreveu um e-mail. Enviou. Continuou a ler os outros documentos. Um novo e-mail chegou, como resposta ao que acabou de mandar.

_Re: Vazamento de Produtos Químicos_

_Conheci Souta-san._

_Fuji._

Rapidamente, Tezuka procurou pelo último relatório do seu amigo e subordinado de confiança entre os outros e-mails. Ele suspirou cansado ao final da leitura, sabendo que não poderia realmente repreender o policial.

_Re: Vazamento de Produtos Químicos_

_Não ofereça chá aos meus subordinados._

_T.K._

Em poucos segundos, a resposta já apareceu:

_Re: Souta_

_Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer._

_Aliás, não vou desistir do caso._

_Fuji._

Tezuka crispou os dentes, sentindo que perdia a paciência. Ele mandou um outro e-mail, somente com assunto, sem nada escrito.

Re: Desista 

A resposta foi igualmente seca e direta:

_Re: Não._

_---_

_Re: Não._

_Você recebeu o relatório._

_Souta, por melhor policial que seja, não conseguirá protegê-lo da Yakuza._

_T.K._

---

_Re: Não._

_Você apenas me deu as provas necessárias para a acusação final._

_Aproveitando a oportunidade, obrigado._

_Fuji._

---

_Re: Não_

_Está arriscando muito mais do que sua vida._

_T.K._

Não houve mais resposta. Tezuka suspirou, vendo o resto dos relatórios que ainda tinha que ler e o tempo que gastou discutindo com Fuji. Mas, por mais que soubesse do seu compromisso com os subordinados, não conseguia deixar de preocupar-se com a segurança do advogado.

Em uma atitude impulsiva, ele redigiu um e-mail para mais dois subordinados, dando ordens diferentes, mas ligadas ao caso de Fuji. Se ele pudesse, iria resolver o caso antes que ele fosse parar na justiça, assim como o loiro queria.

* * *

"Oh... Hiro-chan!!!", Eiji bateu palmas para o pequeno garoto que conseguiu sentar-se sozinho no berço, "Que lindo! Está ficando um menino grande e forte!", o garoto despencou para o lado logo depois, mas Eiji continuou animado.

"Na verdade...", Fuji disse um pouco distraído, retirando uma pequena manta do armário, "O pediatra disse que ele está um pouco menor e com um peso um pouco abaixo da média."

Oishi, que observava Eiji brincar com Hiro ao lado do berço, concordou com ele, "É verdade... Ele irá ter uma estrutura óssea muito parecida com a sua."

"Tadinho do Hiro-chan!"

Fuji riu, aproximando-se do berço e envolvendo o sobrinho na manta, "Quer segurá-lo, Eiji?"

"Pra sempre? Posso?", o ruivo brincou, pegando o bebê no colo e desprendendo-se do mundo para dar total atenção a ele, "Oh, Hiro-chan... nós vamos passear!", ele começou a cantar, "Vamos passear no shopping, enquanto o seu tio não vem!"

Oishi e Fuji observaram o ruivo afastar-se, ninando o pequeno pela casa, "Ele tem uma grande inveja...", Oishi comentou, um pouco triste, "Nenhum dos irmãos dele deixou-o ver os sobrinhos quando eram pequenos."

"Ora, mas vocês também são tios do Hiro. Da Rin também, ela chega a chorar quando tem que se despedir de vocês."

Oishi soltou um suspiro conformado, "Eiji também chora, Fuji... Acho que é por isso que Rin-chan chora, aliás."

Fuji apenas riu, pegando a mala de Hiro e entregando-a ao amigo, "Melhor eu ir.", ele apoiou uma mão no ombro de Oishi, "Confio em você para cuidar dos dois bebês."

Oishi enrubesceu, mas conseguiu responder, "Pode deixar..."

* * *

Fuji não dirigia mais. Depois que perdeu parte da audição no ouvido preferiu abusar da sempre bem-vinda carona da irmã ou dos transportes públicos de Tóquio. Mas, hoje, excepcionalmente, ele pegou um táxi.

O clube estava vazio quando chegou. Poucas pessoas ocupavam as mesas e outras dançavam devagar. Fuji assumiu uma expressão petulante e dirigiu-se ao bar ignorando todos os olhares gulosos que lhe foram dirigidos.

Assim que sentou-se em um dos bancos altos, soltou um suspiro entediado ao sentir que a calça, muito menor das que costumava usar, desceu pelo seu quadril, revelando uma faixa de pele no final das suas costas. De repente, viu um rosto familiar e sorriu, "Espero que a minha oferta de chá não tenha feito o seu emprego estável desmoronar."

Seichirou suspirou, secando habilmente um copo e esfregando as mãos contra o avental branco, "Ordens são ordens.", ele olhou interrogativamente para Fuji, esperando um pedido, aproveitando para examinar a caracterização que o loiro fez para si mesmo.

"Qualquer coisa colorida."

Estava com os olhos pintados, usava brincos longos que alcançavam os ombros e seu cabelo provavelmente tinha passado por uma mão cheia de gel, pois estava desarrumado, deixando-o com um ar muito mais jovial e divertido.

"Hn.", Seichirou misturou algumas coisas, colocando algo azul royal na frente de Fuji, "Quer chamar atenção?"

"Apenas seguir com o plano.", Fuji piscou um olho, bebericando e lambendo os lábios, aprovando o sabor.

"O que pretende aqui?", Seichirou perguntou, atendendo outro cliente rapidamente, notando como seu protegido chamava atenção, o que significava mais clientes no bar e mais trabalho pra ele.

"Hmm...", esticando os braços para o alto, Fuji soltou um suspiro lânguido, "Eu gosto de unir trabalho com diversão."

O gesto despertou o interesse de um homem em uma mesa próxima, que aproximou-se, ficando em pé, ao lado do loiro, "Tem um lugar vago na minha mesa.", ele disse tranqüilamente, como se já o conhecesse.

Fuji sorriu calorosamente, pegando o seu copo. Enquanto acompanhava o homem até a mesa, ele piscou maroto para Seichirou, que apenas sorriu de volta, mostrando-o um celular e sacudindo o aparelho no ar, indicando que daria um relatório para Tezuka tão logo saísse do bar.

Em pouco menos de meia hora o clube lotou. Fuji conversava intimamente com o mesmo homem, rindo e aceitando as liberdades dele, como a mão em sua perna ou os carinhos em seu ombro e pescoço. Minutos depois, os dois estavam dançando no centro das mesas.

E o homem chegou.

Seguranças ocuparam o resto das mesas, garçonetes e garçons correram de um lado para o outro, apressados, preparando as últimas coisas para o cliente mais importante da casa. Ele entrou. E viu Fuji. E Fuji, mais que rapidamente, mordeu o lábio enquanto sorria, olhando nos olhos do homem.

Fuji soube, antes mesmo de ser convidado para a nova mesa, que conseguiria tudo o que queria naquela noite.

* * *

"Precisamos conversar. Me encontre daqui a meia hora na rua--"

"Tezuka...", Fuji gemeu levemente, interrompendo o outro, rolando nos lençóis, "Se você sabe que eu trabalhei a noite inteira, por favor, me deixe dormir."

"Levante-se, Fuji.", Tezuka ordenou, "Anote o endereço--"

"Eu. Quero. Dormir.", Fuji disse o mais claramente que pôde, com metade da boca contraída ao travesseiro, ignorando o fato do rímel provavelmente estar manchando a fronha, "Não vou sair daqui pra me encontrar com você."

"... Eu vou até ai."

"Bah.", sem querer ouvir mais, Fuji desligou o celular e, sem forças, deixou-o na cama mesmo, voltando a dormir no instante seguinte.

Tezuka estava inquieto. Suas mãos tremeram ao ligar o carro, apesar de apresentarem a mesma precisão de sempre, mas ele sentia seu corpo todo tremer por dentro e precisava extravasar toda essa frustração de algum jeito, rapidamente.

Ele mal prestou atenção no trânsito, na expressão dos vizinhos ao vê-lo, um estranho no bairro, abrir o portão da garagem e muito menos nos poucos segundos entre a porta da sala e a porta do quarto.

"Acorde. Vamos, acorde.", ele disse imponente, mal entrou no quarto. Com passos rápidos, alcançou a janela e afastou as cortinas, abrindo as ventanas, "Fuji, acorde!", Tezuka aproximou-se da cama, pegou um punhado de lençol e, com um puxão, jogou o tecido todo no chão.

Fuji já estava acordado, ele sabia disso. Mas permanecia deitado de olhos fechados, com o celular desligado ainda ao seu lado.

"Fuji!"

Com um suspiro, Fuji ergueu-se, ajoelhando-se na cama para poder encarar Tezuka, "Eu já escutei, só--", sua fala foi interrompida com um forte tapa, que jogou-o de volta aos travesseiros.

"Você é um advogado.", Tezuka disse, soltando cada palavra com um toque de desprezo, "Não é policial, não tem autoridade para fazer o que fez."

Apesar de ter sido claramente surpreendido e da forte dor em seu rosto, Fuji riu, "Não sabia que policiais faziam o que eu fiz."

Irritado, Tezuka agarrou o loiro pelos braços, arrastando-o para fora do quarto, "Não faça piadas. Eu poderia prendê-lo por todas as infrações que cometeu... ou poderia enterrá-lo se você estivesse morto.", chegando ao banheiro, ele ligou o chuveiro e empurrou Fuji para dentro do box, "Nem tomou um banho. Limpe-se e esteja decente o suficiente para conversarmos depois."

Vendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, Fuji jogou o rosto para trás, recebendo o jato de água quente diretamente contra a face. Ao abaixar a cabeça, ainda pegou Tezuka saindo do banheiro, e disse, com um sorriso, "Sabe... se eu não estivesse tão cansado e dolorido, até convidaria você para me ajudar aqui."

Tezuka fechou a porta com uma forte batida, que ecoou pelo banheiro.

Enquanto esperava Fuji sair do banho, ele andou irrequieto pela casa, tão conhecida por ele. No quarto, encontrou as roupas que Seichirou descreveu ontem, pelo celular, logo no início da noite. Estavam descartadas, do avesso, no chão. Tezuka pegou uma das peças, não entendendo como Fuji, por mais esguio que fosse, conseguiu entrar em algo tão diminuto, ele próprio não fazia a mínima idéia de por onde se encaixavam os braços ou as pernas, tantos buracos e panos soltos a roupa tinha.

Resoluto, pegou as peças estranhas e juntou-as em um bolo. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou tudo na lixeira da área de serviço, limpando as mãos na pia da cozinha depois. Esse ato, tão infantil, conseguiu deixá-lo razoavelmente mais calmo a ponto de sentir-se levemente culpado pelo tapa que dera. E, com essa calma, frágil e inconstante, ele viu Fuji saindo do banheiro.

Com um pijama azul escuro, listrado, bem comportado. Completamente diferente de como estava minutos atrás. O loiro abriu a porta do banheiro e dirigiu-se solene de volta para o quarto, ignorando a presença de Tezuka. Sem opção, este o seguiu.

"Fuji...", ele começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se ao ver que o loiro voltava para a cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol, "Você não vai dormir."

"Não... claro que não.", Fuji disse, ajustando o travesseiro e apoiando a cabeça nele, "Pode falar... só vou descansar os olhos.", ele completou, com a maior inocência, fechando os olhos e relaxando na cama.

Tezuka suspirou. Sabia que não conseguiria conversar com Fuji, por mais que insistisse ou brigasse com ele. Mas sabia que ele, também, não conseguiria fazer mais nada se não falasse o que lhe perturbava tanto, "Eu estou investigando o caso. Peço que não se envolva mais... porque o seu nome já aparece o bastante nos relatórios que recebo."

"Hm."

"Vou cuidar da segurança dos seus irmãos. Portanto, não se atreva a defendê-los novamente dessa forma.", Tezuka não percebeu que sibilava ao falar, acrescentando, com um pouco mais de calma, "Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa.", o silêncio de Fuji não o impediu de continuar, sabendo que o outro não dormiria enquanto ele estivesse falando, "Se eu lhe der o número do meu celular... Você irá me procurar? Se acontecer alguma coisa?"

Fuji suspirou, girando o corpo e sentando-se novamente na cama, encarando Tezuka, "Você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas."

Tezuka não ouviu a resposta, no entanto. Sentando-se na lateral da cama, ele ergueu a mão, acariciando o rosto de Fuji e deixando que seus dedos passassem pelas pontas dos fios de cabelo que caiam sobre a orelha dele. Como se estivesse admirado, ele sussurrou, "Assim... sem nada escondendo o seu rosto."

Fuji inclinou o rosto, permitindo o toque, "Você gosta?"

Como saindo de um transe, mas continuando a manter um pouco de dignidade, Tezuka ergueu-se da cama, negando, "Não... apenas disse que prefiro assim.", ele retirou um cartão e uma caneta do casaco, escrevendo algo no papel e deixando-o na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, "Meu celular."

"Eu não prometi nada.", Fuji voltou a deitar-se, virando-se de lado e encarando o cartão de Tezuka ao lado de seu abajur.

"Não me interessa.", Tezuka passou uma mão pelo cabelo, ajeitou o terno e disse, "Agora, pode dormir.", segundos depois, ele já estava trancando a casa pelo lado de fora.

* * *

Fuji estava em casa, sentado em frente ao computador, batalhando consigo mesmo sobre que decisões tomar frente ao processo contra grandes nomes no Japão que estavam negligenciando acordos internacionais de proteção à natureza, permitindo vazamentos de produtos químicos em várias empresas de fachada para famílias de yakuzas.

Desde que aceitara o caso, Fuji vinha sendo vigiado. Não somente por Seichirou, a mando de Tezuka, mas também por outras pessoas. Ele sabia disso. Mais precisamente, ele sentia isso claramente.

A primeira ameaça o levou a tomar a drástica decisão de ir se encontrar com um dos chefes da organização criminosa. Poderia até dizer que era abençoado com o dom da memória seletiva, mas, na verdade, ocupava-se em não pensar mais no assunto.

Sabia estar arriscando a vida de seus irmãos e sobrinhos. Quem sabe, dependendo de como encaminhar suas acusações, interferiria na vida de seus amigos também. Mas também sabia que nenhum deles ficaria satisfeito, assim como ele, se simplesmente deixasse o caso para trás e fingisse esquecer tudo o que sabe.

Então, estava decidido a ir em frente com o processo, até porque, sabia perfeitamente ser capaz de resolver isso sem envolver nenhum dos seus irmãos.

O som da porta da sala sendo aberta despertou-o de seus pensamentos e Fuji salvou o arquivo rapidamente, fechando o programa. Mal levantou-se da cadeira, viu Tezuka, pela fresta da porta de seu escritório, retirando o casaco e jogando-o na cadeira mais próxima.

Fuji ergueu os braços, alongando-se com vontade depois de horas sentado em frente ao computador. Sem se importar com Tezuka, pois sabia que a primeira coisa que ele fazia era ir buscar um copo d'água na cozinha, ele dirigiu-se ao armário, procurando um agasalho.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu o moreno secando as mãos e estendendo com precisão a toalha no pequeno gancho da parede, mesmo sem olhar. Fuji imaginou se Tezuka já não estava acostumado demais com sua casa, mas desviou o pensamento para mais tarde, "Vai ficar para o jantar?"

"Sim. Temos algo importante a discutir."

Fuji suspirou, escondendo uma expressão de tédio. Tezuka sempre aparecia com algo importante a discutir. Se era sobre o processo de Fuji, ele perdia a paciência e logo ia embora. Se era sobre a relação inconstante e mal-resolvida dos dois, terminava de jantar e saía tarde da noite. Se era somente sexo... era somente sexo.

Tezuka nunca parecia querer conversar com ele, apenas discutir. E discutir assim o faziam, pois Fuji sentia-se bem agradando e realizando os desejos do moreno.

"Vou pedir algo, então... não estou com muita vontade de cozinhar hoje.", Fuji passou pelo moreno, esticando o braço na direção do telefone preso à parede.

"Não. Na verdade...", Tezuka segurou sua mão no ar, entrelaçando os dedos e puxando-o para o quarto, "Eu já jantei...", Fuji percebeu que ele estava diferente, e sua suspeita foi comprovada segundos depois, "A não ser... Se você estiver com fome, eu posso fazer algo."

Sorrindo de lado, sem entender o comportamento estranho do outro, Fuji retirou sua mão, "Fale logo o que veio fazer aqui."

Tezuka parou tenso, virando-se para o loiro com uma expressão séria, demorando-se alguns segundos para responder, "... você não me procura."

"... é isso?"

Tezuka negou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto e deixando-a sobre a boca, "Não... não é só isso.", ele voltou a andar, caminhando de volta a sala, "Eu te procuro."

Fuji observou-o andando em círculos pela sala, como um animal selvagem preso pela primeira vez em uma cela pequena, "Bom, você mesmo está com a lógica nas suas palavras. Eu não te procuro porque você me procura.", ele disse tranqüilamente, cruzando os braços e apoiando o corpo na parede, "Não é?"

"Você sabe que não.", Tezuka respondeu, andando até ele e olhando-o de cima, cobrindo-o com sua sombra, "Se eu não te procurasse, você não me procuraria. Desde o começo, desde que nos reencontramos."

"Isso te incomoda?"

"Tsc! Você sabe que sim.", ele respondeu impaciente, "Você sabe que sim! Pare de fazer perguntas as quais já sabe as respostas."

Fuji sorriu mais largamente, vendo a reação irritada do outro, "Ficaria satisfeito se eu te procurasse?", ele perguntou, erguendo o rosto altivamente, e acrescentou rapidamente, "Se pergunto é porque verdadeiramente não sei a resposta."

Tezuka inclinou-se sobre ele, apoiando os braços na parede, parecendo exausto, e deixando um espaço razoável entre os dois. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, "Por que faz isso? Por que...? Você não me toca se eu não te tocar... você não me beija se eu não te beijar... você não--", ele calou-se ao sentir um leve toque sobre seu queixo.

"Não se engane tanto assim.", Fuji sussurrou, correndo com a ponta de seu dedo em volta da face de Tezuka, sobre seu queixo até sua orelha e voltando até a ponta do nariz, descendo até os lábios, "Geralmente, eu faço o que quero. Mas nunca deixei de atender um desejo seu.", ele disse, afastando-se da parede e aproximando-se mais do moreno, "Me fale, Tezuka... o que você quer?".

Tezuka abriu os olhos, mas continuou calado, pois o dedo de Fuji pressionava seus lábios.

"Peça qualquer coisa...", Fuji disse, retirando o dedo lentamente, "... e eu realizarei o seu desejo."

"Me beije."

Fechando os olhos, Fuji ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, inclinando o rosto para trás, tocando levemente os lábios de Tezuka. Voltou à sua posição anterior logo depois.

"Novamente.", Fuji repetiu o mesmo processo, mas, enquanto ainda estava com os lábios sobre os de Tezuka, este ordenou, "Me toque.", obedecendo, o loiro ergueu os braços, circulando o pescoço dele, comprimindo os dois corpos.

Segundos depois, voltou a ficar em pé, esperando a próxima ordem.

"Fuji... você não quer fazer isso.", Tezuka disse sério.

"Não quero...", Fuji concordou, sorrindo levemente, "Mas eu faço, se você pedir."

De repente, Fuji viu-se comprimido nos braços de Tezuka, com os pés soltos no ar, perdendo o fôlego em seus lábios, tendo sua boca ferozmente invadida pela língua do moreno. Imediatamente, respondeu ao toque tão sensualmente quanto, abraçando-o também, percorrendo com mãos ansiosas a extensão das costas dele, e afundando os dedos no cabelo macio.

Tezuka grunhiu frustrado no meio do beijo, apertando mais o loiro em seus braços e pressionando-o contra a parede, forçando com o quadril para que ele abrisse as pernas. Fuji concedeu, gemendo ao sentir as mãos de Tezuka segurando-o firmemente nas pernas.

Tão rápido quanto avançou, Tezuka recuou, soltando-o e dando um passo para trás. Fuji escorregou pela parede, caindo de bumbum no chão, com as pernas abertas e os lábios vermelhos, sua ereção visível contra o tecido leve do moletom que usava.

"Agora... peça você.", Tezuka sibilou com raiva antes de dar meia volta e sair batendo a porta da casa.

Continua...

pequena nota: lembram-se da música infantil? "Vamos passear no bosque, enquanto o seu lobo não vem!" O Eiji adaptou a música à situação. Quem diz que o ruivinho não é esperto está muito enganado.


	3. Flácido

**Título:** Flácido

**Autora:** Umi no Kitsune ( driadurens at hotmail . com )

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens são muito gays... muito gays mesmo... mas não são minhas. ;; São do Takeshi Konomi.

**Avisos:** Yaoi. Fic de presente de aniversário (super atrasado) para a Yoko Hiyama. Esta fic faz parte do Universo de Encontro, as próximas fics também. Nenhuma fic seguirá uma ordem cronológica precisa, mas dá para saber e encaichar os fatos de uma dentro da outra. Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

Em um bairro nobre de Tókio, no décimo segundo andar, um apartamento de dois quartos, Kikumaru Eiji saiu apressado do banheiro, passando enrolado na toalha de banho pelo corredor e fechando a porta do quarto com o pé. Mal entrou no quarto, deixou que a toalha caísse no chão e foi, na ponta dos pés para não molhar muito o carpete, até o armário, onde pegou a primeira cueca que viu na gaveta, vestindo-a aos pulos, enquanto dirigia-se até a cômoda onde estava sua escova de cabelo.

Com rápidas e ágeis escovadas, Eiji parou apenas alguns instantes na frente do espelho, mesmo que suas mãos já soubessem de cor os movimentos necessários para produzir o penteado que sempre mais lhe agradava. Uma curta passagem pelo espelho foi o bastante, porém, para que sua atenção se transferisse para outra coisa.

Franzindo o cenho, Eiji virou de costas e puxou as barras da cueca para cima, revelando um pouco mais do bumbum. Completamente distraído, ele jogou a escova na cama e puxou mais a cueca para cima, com as duas mãos, fazendo movimentos com as pernas, andando no lugar.

"Hmpf!", ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, aproximando-se mais do espelho e batendo com a mão em uma das nádegas.

"Não faça isso...", uma voz sonolenta soou debaixo dos lençóis, "Ou eu vou fazer com que você se atrase mais do que o normal para o serviço."

Sem dar atenção para a voz, Eiji inclinou-se para frente, analisando toda a sua região traseira com olhos críticos e nada satisfeitos. Com as sobrancelhas cada vez mais franzidas, ele apertou e beliscou o bumbum, bateu mais um pouco e pulou no lugar, chegando, enfim, a uma conclusão, "Gahh... estou ficando velho!", ele reclamou, soltando a cueca e arrastando os pés até a cama.

Oishi ajeitou-se melhor debaixo do lençol, observando o ruivo que acabara de sentar ao seu lado, com uma cara de tristeza profunda, "Do que está falando? Você só tem vinte e oito anos, Eiji."

Fazendo um bico característico, Eiji jogou as pernas para cima da cama, apoiando os pés na parede e virando o bumbum para Oishi, "Olhe só isso!", ele afastou a cueca e bateu na nádega, "Viu?"

Oishi sorriu, sem entender a frustração do namorado, "Vi, claro que vi."

"Estou ficando velho!", Eiji bateu mais uma vez no bumbum.

"Er... eu vi, mas não entendi.", Oishi explicou, sentando-se devagar e apoiando-se em um travesseiro.

"Oishi!", Eiji bufou indignado, "Como não percebeu? Olha só isso!", ele bateu novamente no bumbum, "Viu só? Estou ficando flácido!"

Sem querer, Oishi soltou uma gargalhada, pegou nos pés de Eiji trazendo-os mais próximos de si e iniciou um carinho despretensioso ao longo das pernas dele, "Por que você acha que está flácido, Eiji? Pra mim está ótimo."

"Você ainda não entendeu.", Eiji estava com toda a sua atenção voltada para o próprio bumbum, "Não viu como ficou tremendo depois que eu bati?", para provar o que dizia, ele bateu mais uma vez, ignorando o fato da pele começar a ficar avermelhada, "Olha só... parece gelatina!"

"Hm-hm...", com um movimento rápido, Oishi prendeu os braços de Eiji, impedindo uma nova palmada, "Você vai acabar dolorido. Pare com isso."

Suspirando conformado, o ruivo recuou as pernas e deu um beijo rápido em Oishi, "Você está certo... mas vou procurar uma academia.", ele anunciou determinado, erguendo-se e recomeçando o processo de se vestir, analisando sua figura mais uma vez no espelho depois de vestir a calça, "Não quero trocar de número tão cedo."

"Eu não consigo te entender... é muito vaidoso para algumas coisas, mas para outras é completamente relaxado.", Oishi comentou com um sorriso, espreguiçando-se com calma.

"Tem coisas importantes, coisas não muito importantes... e coisas importantíssimas.", Eiji respondeu, olhando-o pelo reflexo no espelho e piscando maroto, "Vou preparar o café."

Oishi acompanhou com o olhar a saída do namorado, suspirando segundos mais tarde, ao se dar conta de que também deveria começar a se arrumar para o trabalho. Mesmo sabendo que hoje poderia chegar mais tarde, já que ficou de plantão até de madrugada no hospital, ele poderia aproveitar o tempo livre para cuidar da papelada para montar sua própria clínica.

Depois de uma ducha rápida, Oishi vestiu uma camiseta colorida, promocional de um supermercado, e uma velha calça jeans, amaciada pelo tempo. Ele preferia vestir essas roupas em casa, já que durante o serviço era obrigado a usar coisas muito mais formais e não tão confortáveis.

Antes de chegar na cozinha, ele já sentiu o cheiro de ovos fritos. Quando sentou-se na mesa, um copo com suco de laranja e uma pequena tigela com cereal, leite e mamão cortado em cubos foram prontamente colocados à sua frente. Minutos depois, Eiji sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando os pratos com os ovos prontos no centro da mesa.

"Ah, hoje eu vou ficar um pouco mais tarde. Lançamento do clipe novo, lembra?", Eiji disse, "Se não for ficar no plantão novamente, me avise. Dependendo do horário, você me pega e a gente pode até jantar fora."

"Quando vai ser aquele show... pra poucas pessoas?", Oishi perguntou, distraído, pegando o jornal e folheando-o rapidamente.

"O acústico? Só na próxima semana.", Eiji respondeu, tomando todo o seu suco de uma só vez, "E você?"

"Vou tentar escapar do plantão, mas não garanto."

"Ok, então.", Eiji sorriu, erguendo-se e deixando um beijo rápido em Oishi antes de voltar para o banheiro.

Oishi ainda leu mais algumas matérias no jornal até erguer-se e passar por Eiji novamente, despedindo-se dele com um abraço e um desejo de bom dia de trabalho. Ele entrou no quarto de hóspedes, que foi transformado em escritório, ligou o computador e, procurou sua pasta com os papéis para a abertura da clínica.

O alarme da agenda do computador soou, mas Oishi não deu muita importância, continuando a ler as últimas coisas que ele tinha feito. Quando voltou-se novamente para o monitor, porém, ele quase deixou sua pasta cair.

Piscando discretamente no centro da tela, estava um aviso comum para Oishi: as bexigas coloridas e o confete sempre apareciam em qualquer data de aniversário que era marcada na agenda do computador. Mas o aniversariante era algo incomum. Na verdade, não muito incomum, já que ele passava por isso todo o ano, mas...

Dez anos de namoro.

Oishi relaxou na cadeira, demorando-se a clicar no botão de ok e fazer a mensagem sumir do centro da tela, refletindo um pouco sobre o que aquele pequeno ícone significava.

Na verdade, não eram dez anos de namoro. Eram dez anos desde que começaram a viver juntos, como um casal declarado para os familiares e amigos. Nesses dez anos, eles trocaram duas vezes de apartamento, tiveram algumas brigas memoráveis e, nos primeiros quatro anos, Oishi ainda achava que poderiam existir outras pessoas na sua vida além de Eiji.

Afinal, era muito difícil encontrar alguém que namorou, casou, viveu e amou apenas uma pessoa durante toda a vida. Oishi sempre levou o seu relacionamento com Eiji de forma séria, mas também sempre manteve no pensamento que, um dia, tudo poderia acabar, e outra pessoa acabaria ocupando o lugar do ruivo em sua vida, e que tudo poderia acabar com essa outra pessoa também... até que ele encontrasse alguém com quem realmente pudesse viver o resto dos seus dias.

Oishi nunca imaginou que ele seria uma dessas pessoas que viveriam com o primeiro amor.

Em uma das brigas mais dramáticas dos dois, quando Eiji expulsou-o do apartamento e chegou até a trocar as chaves das portas, ficando mais de dois meses sem falar com ele, Oishi realmente achou que estava na hora de deixar o passado para trás e esperar que a vida trouxesse outra pessoa. Mas a vida sempre trazia Eiji de volta.

E antes de começarem a contar os anos que viveram juntos, eles já tinham alguns dois ou três anos a mais de namoro despretensioso e juvenil, escondido de todos. Escondido em partes, pois dois amigos disseram que já sabiam sobre eles e outros três disseram que desconfiavam. Como qualquer namoro adolescente, com um começo conturbado, era cheio de idas e voltas. O fato dos dois serem garotos com clubes de fãs pela escola não ajudava muito também.

Por isso, consideravam o ano que começaram a morar juntos como o primeiro ano de namoro sério. Onde tentariam ignorar as pequenas brigas e reconsiderar os momentos agradáveis. Mas nada foi assim tão fácil.

A família de Eiji foi a que pior reagiu à notícia. Sendo o caçula da família, Eiji foi constantemente pressionado pelas irmãs a voltar para casa e Oishi foi constantemente pressionado pelos irmãos dele a "deixá-lo em paz". Mesmo o nascimento do primeiro sobrinho de Eiji, fato que deixou o ruivo excepcionalmente feliz, foi usado como argumento para que os dois se separassem. Pois, claro, casais homossexuais não poderiam ter um filho biológico.

A família de Oishi reagiu de forma completamente diferente, apesar de terem quase a mesma opinião dos familiares de Eiji. Com medo de que seu filho mais velho e único homem fosse discriminado na sociedade e vivesse em total pobreza, os pais de Oishi garantiram-lhe apoio financeiro durante os anos na faculdade de medicina e emprego no hospital da família. Ele só não deveria mencionar o namorado no local de trabalho.

Os pais de Eiji morreram há três anos e seus irmãos continuaram mantendo contato, mesmo que raro, mas já visitaram o atual apartamento e nunca deixaram de mandar presentes nas datas certas. Oishi, graças à sua irmã mais nova, conseguiu reaproximar-se mais dos pais, que, depois de verem Eiji na televisão, reavaliaram suas opiniões e aceitaram o ruivo muito mais naturalmente.

A profissão de Eiji foi outro grande empecilho na vida dos dois. Sendo extremamente mimado, tanto pelos parentes quanto pelo próprio Oishi, Eiji demorou a amadurecer, sempre achando que, com uma expressão fofa certa, ele conseguiria o que queria. Porém, quando a ajuda dos pais de Oishi começou a ficar mais escassa e as contas do casal mais altas e alarmantes, ele nem precisou falar.

Um dia, de repente, Eiji apareceu empregado, dizendo ter sido contratado por uma empresa de televisão. Foi visto por um olheiro enquanto brincava em um karaokê no centro da cidade e foi convidado para fazer um teste para VJ em um canal de música. Passou no teste, recebeu a proposta de trabalho e aceitou. Em menos de um ano, já tinha crescido no gosto do público adolescente e os programas que apresentava aumentavam cada vez mais, sendo responsável pelos picos de audiência da emissora.

Oishi detestava imaginar seu ruivo cercado por modelos e ídolos, gente muito mais bonita e interessante do que ele, um simples médico, sem graça e atrativos. Detestava também, mas estava aos poucos aprendendo a aceitar, a fama de Eiji entre os adolescentes, que não paravam de mandar cartas e presentes com declarações apaixonadas. Nos poucos dias que tinham para passear juntos, sempre aparecia alguém querendo um autógrafo, pedindo uma foto ou perguntando se o boato do namoro de Eiji com uma certa cantora era verdade.

Graças ao namorado, porém, Oishi era um dos médicos mais conhecidos pelos famosos e recebia grandes incentivos para montar sua clínica, com promessas de clientes fiéis antes mesmo de abrir. Mas, ultimamente, depois que seu tio aposentou-se e ele tomou seu lugar no hospital, os horários de Oishi estavam todos à mercê da organização de plantões e cirurgias, deixando-o com pouquíssimo tempo para cuidar da clínica particular ou até mesmo para Eiji.

Sua falta de tempo certamente não era desculpa para esquecer uma data tão importante, mas contribuía muito. E, pelo visto, o próprio Eiji se esquecera que dia era hoje, ocupado como estava com as gravações, entrevistas com bandas famosas e a montagem do tão falado acústico, que estava sob sua responsabilidade.

Oishi riu, acrescentando mentalmente que Eiji também estava muito preocupado com sua eminente flacidez muscular para atentar-se a uma coisa tão banal como a comemoração de dez anos de namoro.

Dez anos de namoro.

Ou muito mais. Estavam com vinte e oito anos, mas se conheciam desde os doze anos. Conviveu com Eiji mais da metade de todos os anos de sua vida até então. E iria conviver muito mais, Oishi sabia disso.

Sabia que não haveria outras pessoas em sua vida. Ele não precisava mais se preocupar ou esperar.

Suspirando, Oishi fechou a pasta da clínica, deixando-a no canto da escrivaninha, e abriu a página do navegador, buscando um site para encomendar um arranjo de flores, abrindo uma segunda página para verificar os menus dos restaurantes para o dia e quem sabe reservar ingressos para algo diferente. Teria que pensar em algo e iria aproveitar o tempo livre da manhã para arrumar tudo. Iria se esforçar de noite para escapar do plantão.

De repente, o som da porta do hall de entrada abrindo ecoou pelo corredor principal e Oishi ergueu-se curioso, achando que Eiji tinha esquecido alguma coisa, como era típico dele. Assim que saiu, viu no sofá a pasta dele, pegando-a e correndo para a porta de entrada.

"Oishi!", Eiji gritou, escancarando a porta e pulando nos braços dele ao vê-lo, deixando a porta aberta, "Ah! Feliz Aniversário!", ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Oishi, beijando-o tão logo deu os parabéns.

Oishi apoiou a pasta na pequena mesinha do corredor e abraçou a cintura de Eiji, apertando-o fortemente contra si. Adorando sentir o calor do corpo dele, que há minutos estava debaixo do sol da manhã, contra o seu, frio nas sombras do apartamento.

Quando se separaram, Oishi reparou no característico som do alarme do celular de Eiji nas suas costas. O ruivo trouxe o aparelho para frente, mostrando a mensagem "10 anos! Parabéns!" que ele mesmo gravara, piscando e apitando animadamente no visor, "Vi na portaria; estava quase saindo do prédio quando liguei.", Eiji explicou, fechando o celular e cessando o barulho, "Parabéns para nós."

Oishi sorriu, beijando-o mais uma vez, "Parabéns para nós... quer fazer algo hoje à noite?"

"Plantão?"

"Vou fugir como o diabo da cruz.", Oishi prometeu, arrancando um sorriso largo do namorado, "Estava vendo o cardápio de alguns restaurantes, quer tentar alguma coisa diferente?"

"Quer me acompanhar no lançamento do clipe hoje? Vamos ter um sarau depois."

"Por mim está ótimo. Depois, casa?"

Eiji riu, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o, "Depois, cama!", sentindo as mãos de Oishi passearem pelas suas costas, ele guiou-as até seu bumbum, que foi prontamente apertado, "Está muito mole?", ele perguntou, de repente.

Oishi parou o beijo na hora, abrindo os olhos e não acreditando na seriedade das palavras de Eiji, "Mole?"

"Está muito flácido?"

Oishi suspirou, "Eiji, seu corpo não mudou quase nada nesses dez anos... e, se mudasse, seria apenas natural."

"Está ou não está mole?", o ruivo insistiu, colocando a outra mão de Oishi sobre sua outra nádega.

"Todos os bumbuns são um pouco moles...", Oishi sorriu, apertando a carne macia sobre a calça, "Mas o seu é excepcionalmente perfeito.", ele respondeu, beijando-o logo em seguida, impedindo que qualquer outra pergunta fosse feita e, efetivamente, impedindo Eiji de chegar no horário na emissora.

FIM


	4. Acidente

**Título: **Acidente

**Autora:** Umi no Kitsune / Adriana Adurens

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens são... dele. aponta para Takeshi Konomi

**Avisos:** Yaoi. Fic de mesmo universo de "Flácido"; não necessariamente acompanha, apenas usa o mesmo universo: Eiji VJ, Oishi médico, os dois vivem juntos. Essa fic não tem começo nem fim, ela é o próprio meio. Isso significa que terá pontos que ficarão sem explicação, como o problema do Fuji. Mas... isso é uma outra história... quem sabe um dia eu escrevo... :P Os pratos que aparecem aqui foram pegos da revista Gula, de Março de 2004, um pecado, se me permitem dizer... " Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

Oishi desceu do carro, vendo com um ar habitual um dos manobristas abrir nervosamente a porta para Eiji que agradeceu o gesto com um sorriso, entregando-lhe a chave do automóvel. Eram poucas as pessoas que não conheciam o ruivo e não se sentiam minimamente intimidadas por sua presença marcante, sendo ele uma pessoa famosa entre os jovens e amantes de música.

"Sejam bem-vindos.", uma moça de sorriso simpático e bem vestida foi até eles, cumprimentando-os educadamente.

"Oishi?", Eiji pegou o braço de Oishi, cruzando-o com o seu. Sorrindo, ele aproximou o rosto do namorado, encostando a testa e o nariz dos dois, "Hoje você escolhe. Vamos para o bar ou o restaurante?"

Oishi e Eiji gostavam de ir a esse bar-restaurante. O dono da casa era um cantor, amigo de Eiji, que fazia questão de recebê-los bem e tornar o clima acolhedor. Lá, ao contrário de outras casas do Japão, os casais sentiam-se livres para demonstrarem o carinho que sentiam sem as rígidas restrições de conduta as quais estavam acostumados no dia-a-dia. Os solteiros também não se aborreciam com isso e cada grupo de amigos ou casal ficava no seu canto, sem incomodar ou ser incomodado pelo comportamento do outro.

"Hm... algo especial no bar hoje?", Oishi perguntou para a recepcionista, abraçando Eiji pela cintura.

"Um grupo de universitários comemorando a formatura.", a moça respondeu, pegando um cardápio ao lado dela e entregando-o a Oishi, "No restaurante, teremos, especialmente hoje, _escabeche de camarão à Consuelo_."

Eiji abriu um amplo sorriso, "Ah, camarão...", e ele e Oishi falaram juntos, "_Linguine al gambero rosso con profumo de curry_!"

A recepcionista riu, "Sim, também temos linguine com camarão."

Oishi decidiu, então, "Peça para Miro já ir preparando a _coppa fantasia_, por favor.", ele disse enquanto Eiji abraçava-o, deixando um selinho de agradecimento.

"Ora, por favor...", uma voz grave soou atrás deles, "Não deveriam fazer isso em público."

Dois homens acabaram de entrar na recepção e olharam com asco para Oishi e Eiji, deixando a recepcionista em uma situação difícil, "Senhor, esta casa permite que os casais se relacionem carinhosamente...", ela explicou educadamente, guiando-os até o bar.

"Mas casais normais, não é?", um deles ainda disse em voz alta, olhando de relance para trás.

"Casais normais?", Eiji bufou olhando com raiva a entrada do bar, "E ele se acha muito normal, com um sapato marrom e meia azul!"

Oishi, que também estava um pouco irritado, riu da declaração do ruivo que sempre encontrava defeitos no vestuário das pessoas que queria criticar, "Esqueça, Eiji... vamos subir e aproveitar nossa janta.", ele disse carinhosamente, pegando-o pela mão e guiando-o até as escadas que davam para o andar superior da casa, onde ficava o restaurante.

No meio do jantar, Eiji lembrou-se de algo, "Ah! Fuji trocou de número.", ele apanhou um pequeno papel amassado no bolso traseiro da calça, dando-o para Oishi, que tirou o celular para gravar o número.

"De novo?", ele perguntou, um pouco distraído, "Não é a terceira vez esse ano?"

"Quarta.", Eiji respondeu, deliciando-se com seu prato de macarrão, "Ele está com aquele problema, lembra?"

"Hm... sei.", Oishi olhou para o papel amassado, com o kanji de Fuji escrito às pressas, "E porque você ainda não gravou o novo número dele no seu celular?", ele perguntou desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eiji escondeu-se atrás do guardanapo, tomando um longo gole de vinho depois, "Bom... eu..."

"Esqueceu no estúdio?", Oishi arriscou, acertando quando o ruivo acenou com um sorriso maroto, "Não tem problema, nós passamos por lá na volta para casa."

"Não vamos voltar para o centro agora de noite. Eu o recupero na segunda-feira."

Oishi não gostava de pensar em Eiji sem o celular, pois não conseguiria manter o pouco controle que tinha sobre ele quando não estavam juntos, então, preparou-se para argumentar, quando uma voz irritada e um pouco bêbada disse atrás dele, "Não vou me sentar perto desses dois!"

Um silêncio tenso se apoderou de todo o ambiente quando os clientes e garçons pararam para observar dois homens que acabavam de chegar no restaurante. O garçom ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tentou resolver a situação guiando-os para uma mesa do outro lado do salão.

"Eu tento escapar daqueles baderneiros do bar e venho aqui para sentar-me ao lado desses dois viados?", ele disse com a voz claramente bêbada, com o amigo apenas concordando silenciosamente.

Os olhos de Eiji faiscaram de indignação e ele apoiou as mãos em punho na mesa, pronto para exigir uma retratação pela ofensa, mas outra pessoa foi mais rápida que ele, "Se você não gostou daqui, pode ir embora.", um rapaz disse em uma mesa ao lado.

"Faça um favor a si mesmo e liberte-se do que lhe incomoda.", a moça ao lado dele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e recomeçando a conversa.

Oishi e Eiji não puderam nem agradecer pelo apoio dado, pois os dois distraíram-se completamente com o que discutiam novamente. Com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, um reparou na expressão do outro, olharam a cara emburrada dos dois homens e encararam-se novamente, um sorriso tímido aparecendo no rosto deles.

"No momento, esse é o meu restaurante favorito!", Eiji sorriu amplamente, com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade ao ver sua taça de sorvete chegando.

"_Coppa fantasia de fruta di bosco_!", o garçom anunciou sorrindo, colocando a taça na frente do ruivo, "Dessa vez, por conta da casa, com os cumprimentos do chef Miro, Kikumaru-san.", ele fez uma pequena reverência, saindo rapidamente.

Eiji pegou a colher e beliscou hesitante uma amora com chantilly, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado, "Acho que eles se sentem culpados pelo comportamento daqueles lá...", ele comentou, com a colher apoiada nos lábios, "Não devemos abusar, Oishi... eles não têm culpa..."

"Pode comer o sorvete.", Oishi o assegurou, colocando a mão sobre a de Eiji, "Eu converso com eles depois."

"Argh! Que coisa horrível!", a voz do homem soou atrás deles, chamando a atenção de todos novamente, "Eu não agüento ver isso!"

Ante as reclamações dos outros clientes que começaram a discutir com os dois homens, um garçom e mais um segurança correram para a mesa, falando baixinho e educadamente.

"O quê? Me retirar? Mas...!", ele bufou, passando meio trôpego entre as mesas, parando próximo a Oishi, que apertou a mão de Eiji na sua, tentando manter a calma do ruivo, "É melhor mesmo! Do que ficar... aqui...", ele murmurou alguma outra ofensa, mas foi abafada pela própria língua dormente com o álcool. Em segundos, os dois homens foram retirados do restaurante.

Apesar do maitrê e do chef irem pessoalmente à mesa dos dois para pedirem desculpas e prometerem falar com o amigo de Eiji, dono da casa, o clima da noite já estava arruinado e, não muito depois, Oishi e Eiji saíram com sorrisos complacentes entrando no carro com suspiros cansados.

Geralmente era Eiji quem dirigia, mas, como havia bebido muito, Oishi tomou-lhe o lugar do motorista assim que o manobrista desceu.

Eiji estava com as bochechas vermelhas e um bico enorme no rosto pelo jantar, reclamando em voz alta e com gestos amplos. Oishi apenas respondia com monossílabas, muito cansado para prestar atenção no que já sabia, tentando manter-se alerta nas ruas e avenidas, quase desertas pelo horário tardio.

Dirigindo quase que automaticamente para o prédio da estação de televisão onde Eiji trabalhava, Oishi assustou-se quando, em um momento, percebeu que um carro seguia-os há algum tempo. Olhando de relance para o ruivo ao seu lado, ele preferiu ficar calado, esperando chegar rapidamente à estação.

"Eiji...", ele chamou-o devagar, enquanto entrava no estacionamento do prédio, cumprimentando o segurança com um aceno curto de cabeça, "Chegamos... vá rápido lá pra cima e pegue o seu celular."

"Uh? Oh... você veio pra cá, Oishi? Eu disse que..."

"Rápido, Eiji."

Um pouco sonolento, Eiji apenas acenou e saiu do carro, apoiando-se na parede espelhada do elevador e sumindo por alguns minutos. Quando voltou, ele suspirou, guardando o celular na bolsa, "Descarregou..."

"Tudo bem... Você viu alguém?", ele perguntou, passando a mão de leve nos cabelos ruivos.

"Só o pessoal da noite...", Eiji bocejou, inclinando a cabeça na mão do namorado.

Oishi sorriu, "Ok... vamos pra casa."

Quando saiu do estacionamento, Oishi reparou que o mesmo carro que estivera seguindo-os estava agora parado, do outro lado da rua. Incomodado, ele acelerou, dizendo a si mesmo que não deveria se preocupar. Porém, segundos após virar a primeira esquina, viu o mesmo carro, seguindo-os novamente e acelerando muito rapidamente.

"Eiji, tome cuidado.", ele sacudiu o ruivo, que o olhou confuso, "Olhe no retrovisor; estamos sendo seguidos."

"Oh!", Eiji virou o corpo para trás, vendo o farol do outro carro aproximar-se perigosamente deles, "Oishi, cuidado!"

A batida foi leve, mas fez com que Eiji, caísse para trás, batendo no painel, "Eiji, sente-se direito!", ele empurrou o ruivo contra o banco com uma mão, dirigindo com a outra, "Ele está vindo de novo!"

Eiji segurou-se dessa vez, sentindo o tecido do cinto roçando com violência contra seu ombro, "Precisamos despistá-los! Vire aqui!"

"É contra-mão!"

"Isso não importa!", Eiji gritou, segurando o volante e girando-o com força, "Vamos fugir!"

"Eiji!", Oishi tomou o controle do volante, lançando um olhar raivoso para o ruivo, "Não faça mais isso!", ele gritou, desesperado ao ver o carro aproximando-se deles novamente, "Pegue o meu celular e ligue para a polícia. Rápido."

Eiji estendeu os braços e procurou o celular na cintura de Oishi, achando-o rapidamente. Quando olhou o display, viu que o aparelho já discou e que alguém tinha atendido, "Alô?"

"Eiji?", uma voz sonolenta perguntou do outro lado da linha, com um bocejo cansado,"O que houve?"

"Fuji! Estamos sendo perseguidos!", Eiji gritou ao sentir mais uma forte batida na traseira do carro, "Alguém está batendo no nosso carro!"

"O quê?", a voz de Fuji já estava mais clara, "Onde vocês estão?"

"Ah...", Eiji ia ler uma placa de rua, mas Oishi virou em uma esquina tão rapidamente que ele não pôde ler o nome nem de uma nem de outra, "Ainda estamos no centro! Preciso ligar para a polícia!"

"Eiji, cuidado!"

De repente, um tranco jogou os dois para frente, fazendo o celular escapar das mãos de Eiji. O carro perseguidor enganchou o pára-lama na traseira deles e empurrava-os cada vez mais rápido. A rua fazia uma curva e, em pouco tempo, eles iriam bater na fachada de uma loja de eletrônicos.

"Precisamos sair daqui! Acelere, Oishi!"

"Eu estou tentando!"

"Vamos sair do carro!", Eiji retirou o cinto de segurança, querendo saltar.

"Não, estamos muito rápidos! Fique aqui! Ele pode passar por cima de você!"

Eiji olhou desesperado para Oishi, para a loja e para Oishi novamente, "Nós vamos bater!"

Desistindo de escapar, Oishi soltou-se do próprio cinto de segurança, abraçando Eiji e escondendo o corpo do ruivo sob o seu segundos antes do carro deles estraçalhar a vitrine da loja. Ele ouviu o vidro dianteiro do carro quebrando e sentiu os pequenos estilhaços rasgando sua roupa e pele, assim como coisas que não soube identificar batendo em suas costas e cabeça.

O carro avançou para dentro da loja, levando estantes e aparelhos até bater e parar, forçando inutilmente a parede dos fundos. Em poucos segundos, tudo ficou silencioso, a não ser pelo barulho insistente de uma voz, saindo do celular, "Eiji? Eiji, responda! Eiji?!"

* * *

"Ele está acordando."

"Oh, que bom."

"Vamos fazer alguns exames nele...", Eiji escutou uma voz estranha e distante falando calmamente, "... se puder se retirar por alguns segundos..."

Ao ouvir isso, o ruivo arregalou os olhos, olhando rapidamente em volta, procurando por Oishi.

"Eiji?", ao seu lado, conversando com uma enfermeira, estava o seu amigo, Fuji, "Como está?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

"Fuji..."

Ignorando o olhar da enfermeira, o loiro aproximou-se, afastando o cabelo da testa suada de Eiji, "Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe."

"Oishi?", ele perguntou com a voz rouca, sua garganta parecendo exageradamente seca.

"Também está bem... daqui a pouco ele estará aqui.", Fuji percebeu o olhar assustado do amigo e explicou rapidamente, "Calma... não foi nada grave. Ele mesmo conversou comigo antes... Estava lúcido e feliz."

"Feliz?"

"Porque você está a salvo, claro.", Fuji sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir o suspiro da enfermeira, que desistiu dos exames e saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós, "Conseguiu me assustar de verdade dessa vez."

Eiji estava com pequenas escoriações pelo corpo, um grande galo na cabeça e uma mancha roxa nas costas. Nenhum aparelho monitorava seu organismo, ele apenas estava deitado na cama, com uma camisola do hospital e cheio de gazes cobrindo a pele.

Ao ouvir Fuji falando que ficou assustado, lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu. Sem conseguir se controlar, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e seus lábios tremeram, "... Eu... eu... fiquei com...", ele soluçou, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, "Fiquei com tanto medo!"

Fuji inclinou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o cuidadosamente, "Eu sei... eu ouvi tudo...", sussurrou, sentindo ser abraçado com força também, "Eu liguei para os seus irmãos. Eles estão vindo pra cá."

Sem surpresa, Eiji chorou mais, "Eu não quero os meus irmãos aqui."

"Eu sei... mas eles precisavam saber.", e, um pouco ressentido, ele acrescentou, "E eles são os únicos responsáveis por você..."

"Eu tenho o Oishi!", Eiji praticamente gemeu, choramingando entre soluços.

"Eu sei, eu sei..."

"Eles vão culpar o Oishi!"

Soltando-se do abraço, Fuji sorriu para o amigo, voltando a afastar os cabelos ruivos em desalinho, "Não vão fazer isso se souberem da verdade."

Eiji franziu o cenho, sem entender, "Que verdade?"

Uma enfermeira abriu a porta do quarto, com um olhar determinado. O sorriso de Fuji se alargou, mas ele manteve o mistério, "Depois conversamos sobre isso... agora você precisa descansar.", ele saiu do quarto calmamente, cumprimentando a enfermeira com um sorriso educado.

* * *

Eiji acordou mais tarde sentindo-se muito mais forte. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou o corpo, fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Ah... você acordou."

Virando-se rapidamente para a voz, Eiji encontrou Oishi deitado na cama ao lado, sorrindo para ele. Estava com uma perna enfaixada, e com os braços e as costas cobertos de gaze, além de um grande corte na testa, perto do olho direito.

"Oishi!", sem se importar com a dor, Eiji ergueu-se da cama e correu até o namorado, parando próximo, com medo de tocá-lo, "Oishi..."

"Você está bem?", Oishi ergueu o braço esquerdo, fazendo um carinho em Eiji, "Parece que se machucou...", ele comentou preocupado, quando seus dedos passaram pelas marcas no rosto dele.

Eiji sentiu que iria chorar e negou com a cabeça firmemente, "Não fale assim! Olhe só pra você!", ele pegou a mão em seu rosto, apertando-a entre as suas.

Oishi apenas sorriu, "Eu estou bem...", diante do olhar bravo de Eiji, ele insistiu, rindo, "É verdade, estou bem mesmo!", como o ruivo apenas apertou os lábios, com os olhos marejados, ele continuou, "Devemos agradecer o Fuji... ele ajudou muito."

"Eu sei..."

"Você sabe o que aconteceu depois?"

Eiji piscou, confuso, "Como assim?"

Oishi suspirou, olhando para o teto, "Lembra aqueles dois homens no restaurante?", ao aceno afirmativo de Eiji, ele continuou, "Eram eles que estavam nos perseguindo... mas... o que dirigia estava tão bêbado... que vomitou dentro do carro durante a perseguição."

Eiji riu, "Bem feito pra ele."

Sério, Oishi continuou, "Mas ele engasgou no próprio vômito e desmaiou por falta de ar... Por isso, o carro deles ficou desgovernado e enganchou no nosso... e não parou até bater."

"E o que aconteceu depois?", Eiji perguntou um pouco temeroso, percebendo a seriedade nas palavras de Oishi.

"Ele morreu... depois de ficar em coma alcoólico."

Depois de alguns segundos, Oishi começou a fazer um pequeno carinho na mão de Eiji e este, minutos depois, suspirou, fechando os olhos, "Eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim... mas..."

"Tudo bem...", Oishi o interrompeu, adivinhado o que ele ia falar, "Eu entendo... por um momento, eu também me senti assim... feliz por ele ter morrido."

"Oishi..."

"Seus irmãos passaram por aqui.", Oishi continuou, querendo mudar de assunto, "Fuji falou com eles..."

"Eles deram trabalho, então, não foi?"

Oishi riu, puxando Eiji pelo braço, obrigando-o a inclinar-se sobre ele, "Não muito... eles trouxeram um advogado junto."

"Ah, não..."

"Mas Fuji estava acompanhado de um policial e um amigo nosso em comum que ajudou muito.", Oishi explicou, sorrindo, "Eles disseram que passarão amanhã em casa para te ver."

"Um policial?!", Eiji arregalou os olhos, tomando o cuidado de não apoiar-se sobre o namorado, "Mas o que um policial...", de repente, outro detalhe chamou a atenção de Eiji, "Quem era esse amigo em comum?"

"Ele... o problema do Fuji."

Eiji entendeu a explicação, sorrindo de lado, "Ah... o probleminha dele."

"Fuji terá que trocar de número novamente...", Oishi comentou, sorrindo também, trazendo o ruivo mais próximo, "Será a quinta vez esse ano."

Eiji riu, "Ele não tem a mesma sorte de Kikumaru-sama."

"Ah, é?"

"Hm-hmm...", Eiji inclinou-se sobre Oishi, fechando a distância entre eles e beijando-o lentamente, "Da próxima vez, deixe-me acabar com os malvados ainda no restaurante, ok?"

"Eiji!", Oishi o repreendeu, não muito convincentemente, dando uma palmada no bumbum do ruivo.

Fim.


	5. Desejos

**Título:** Desejo

**Autor:** Umi no Kitsune / Adriana Adurens

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens pertencem ao fofíssimo Ko-chan. Pô, fala sério. Só mesmo um apelido gay para o criador de algumas das personagens mais gays da história, né? " Takeshi Konomi é o nosso Chibi Chibi Ko-chanzinho

**Avisos:** Mesmo universo de Flácido, Acidente, Encontro, Reencontro, Dominó... etc e tal. (isso tá ficando chato . Eu preciso arranjar um nome para o universo dessas fics. ") Quando os meninos se formarem, estarão com 15 anos e irão para o ensino médio. Aqui no Brasil, geralmente, vamos para o ensino médio com a mesma idade, por isso, eu chamarei de fundamental a escola atual (no mangá, não nessa fic) deles. Yaoi. Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

"E aí, Fuji? Planos pra de tarde?", Eiji veio correndo até o amigo, agarrando-o pelo braço e andando com ele de mãos dadas até o vestiário.

Fuji sorriu para o ruivo, deixando sua mão ser jogada para frente e para trás, "Acho que irei importunar o Tezuka um pouquinho hoje."

"Oh, mesmo?", Eiji piscou maroto, sorrindo de lado, "Bom, acho que vou importunar o Oishi um pouquinho também, então.", ele confessou, fingindo segredo, "Assim, um poderá consolar o outro depois."

Os dois riram, sendo recebidos no vestiário por olhares atentos e cautelosos já que a fama deles no colegial não demorou muito a se espalhar.

Oishi recusava-se a olhar para o ruivo, mas acabava olhando mesmo assim, tornando-se mais amargo e azedo toda a vez que conseguia desviar os olhos dos quadris de Eiji, que gostava de trocar de roupa dançando. Os dois brigaram no ano passado, logo após a formatura da escola e faziam questão de permanecer assim e mostrar a todos como, realmente, eles conseguiam ser apenas amigos.

Ninguém, é claro, comentou o fato de que o Golden Pair não estava mais tão golden assim, culminando com a perda da posição de primeira dupla.

Tezuka raramente entrava no vestiário no mesmo horário dos outros, mas, quando entrava, lançava um olhar para Fuji, assim como para todos os outros membros do clube, e ocupava-se das suas coisas rapidamente, saindo tão silenciosamente como entrou.

"Acho bom você ir pegar o Oishi antes. E rápido.", Fuji disse, enquanto abotoava a camiseta, "Eu quero falar com Tezuka a sós hoje."

"Hm-mm... Vou fazer isso.", Eiji respondeu, passando os dedos por entre o cabelo úmido, tentando colocar um pouco de vida nas ondas caídas e escorregadias, "Escute, eu quero ir ao cinema nesse fim de semana."

"Qual filme quer assistir?", Fuji perguntou, um pouco distraído, arrumando suas coisas.

"Aquele latino... com o ator bonitinho."

Rindo, pois imaginava que Eiji só queria assistir ao filme por causa do ator e não por sua mensagem política, Fuji apenas concordou, "Tudo bem. Eu te pego às 20:00h?"

"Isso!", Eiji tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e afastou-se, com um sorriso maroto, "Deseje-me sorte!", ele sussurrou, andando até Oishi com inocência fingida, "Oishi..."

O moreno, ocupado com sua própria roupa e perdido na conversa com Tezuka, assustou-se com o tom manhoso, virando com olhos confusos e bochechas vermelhas para o ruivo, "Si-sim, Eiji?"

Eiji sorriu de um modo que ele só usava quando queria seduzir, inclinando o rosto para o lado e tomando a liberdade de terminar de abotoar a camiseta do moreno, "Eu queria sair hoje... não sei, talvez tomar um sorvete...?", ele disse com olhos pedintes, observando a pele do outro arrepiar-se com seu toque, "Que tal me dar a honra de sua companhia?"

"Bom, eu... er...", Oishi olhou para Tezuka, para sua pasta cheia de lições por fazer e, finalmente, voltou a olhar o ruivo sorridente a sua frente, perdendo-se naqueles olhos felinos e marotos, "Claro.", ele respondeu sem pensar.

"Ótimo!", Eiji pulou no pescoço do moreno, rodando com ele no mesmo lugar. Antes mesmo de voltar a pôr os pés no chão, ele já estava com o braço do outro bem preso entre os seus, arrastando-o para fora do vestiário, "Estou morrendo de saudades daquele super triplo com calda de cassis!"

Tezuka observou silencioso as interações entre os dois, recomeçando a guardar seu material tão logo percebeu que Oishi já estava sob o controle de Eiji.

"Tezuka?", o moreno não virou o rosto ao reconhecer a voz, ele apenas acenou um cumprimento curto, fechando o zíper da raqueteira e colocando-a no ombro, "Posso te acompanhar?", com outro aceno curto, Fuji ajeitou a própria raqueteira e seguiu atrás do outro.

"Venha cá.", Tezuka sussurrou tão logo atravessaram a porta, chamando-o para um canto mais reservado entre as quadras, "Você é uma péssima influência para Kikumaru.", ele o acusou, com um sorriso de lado, puxando o loiro para perto.

"Ora... e até hoje você não pensou em fazer nada para salvá-lo?", Fuji retribuiu o sorriso, deixando ser abraçado pelo outro.

"Prefiro me preocupar com a influência que eu mesmo recebo.", Tezuka respondeu, escorregando as mãos até os quadris do outro.

"Oh, mesmo?", Fuji riu, sentindo um beijo leve sobre seus lábios ainda abertos em um sorriso, "É bom que pense assim, então.", ele comentou, devolvendo o mesmo beijo suave, "Pois eu não pretendo diminuir a influência que exerço sobre você tão cedo..."

O beijo foi calmo e sem pressa alguma, cada um aproveitando o momento ao máximo, explorando preguiçosamente o que já conheciam bem um do outro. Tezuka sentia-se tão atraído pelo loiro que não conseguia fazer menos do que trazê-lo cada vez mais próximo de si, apertando o abraço, comprimindo o corpo esguio contra o seu. Fuji, por sua vez, parecia querer sempre tomar mais do que lhe era possível do moreno, ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir segurar o rosto dele entre suas mãos e conduzindo o beijo na maior parte do tempo.

Não eram namorados, não eram exatamente amigos. Eram conhecidos, bem conhecidos, colegas de escola e clube. O desejo unia os dois em momentos como esse. Um desejo que os dois ainda não sabiam explicar, mas sabiam ser impossível de negar.

"Vou ao cinema com o Eiji nesse fim de semana."

Tezuka assentiu, entendendo o recado, "Vou dar um jeito em Oishi. Que horas?"

"Eu vou pegá-lo às 20:00h, mas iremos na sessão das 21:30h."

"Ok...", Tezuka calou-se, pois Fuji já se inclinava novamente sobre ele, para mais um beijo, "Melhor irmos.", ele disse, afastando o loiro e depositando um último beijo sobre os lábios dele antes de saírem juntos.

* * *

"Nya! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso de propósito!", Eiji praticamente gritou, no saguão do cinema, pouco se importando com os olhares que recebia, "Grande amigo, você!"

Fuji suspirou, também ignorando as pessoas em volta, "Ele está tão nervoso quanto você, aposto que está reclamando o mesmo com Tezuka o que você está reclamando pra mim. Que tal voltar lá pra dentro e se juntar a ele contra nós?"

"Fuji! Isso não tem graça nenhuma!", Eiji fez que ia arrancar os cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro, "Eu não acredito que você e o buchou se juntaram contra mim..."

"Certo. Não quer assistir ao filme? Posso ir embora com você, não tem problema. Vamos deixar os dois lá dentro."

"Nya... isso também não!"

"Então, resolva-se, Eiji... os comerciais irão acabar e nós vamos perder o começo do filme.", Fuji comentou, olhando no relógio, "Oishi não é nenhum estranho pra você. Não é como se fosse um encontro às escuras."

"Bah!", Eiji pegou o amigo pela mão e puxou-o de volta à sala do cinema, "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Os dois passaram entre as fileiras de cadeiras até chegar onde Tezuka e Oishi estavam. Com um tom que recusava negativas, Eiji apontou para Oishi, "Você, vai pra lá. E você...", ele apontou para Tezuka, "Pra lá.", ele cruzou os braços e ficou em pé, esperando os dois se movimentarem.

Oishi fez cara de quem ia protestar, mas ao ver Tezuka erguendo-se e obedecendo a ordem do ruivo, ele apenas suspirou, sentando-se no lugar determinado. Fuji e Eiji sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras vagas entre os dois.

"Muito ruim?", Tezuka perguntou, com um sorriso teimando em aparecer no canto de seus lábios.

Fuji sorriu, dando de ombros, inclinando o corpo na direção do moreno, "Escandaloso como de costume.", ele ajeitou-se mais ao sentir o braço de Tezuka envolvendo seus ombros, "E você?"

"Temeroso como de costume.", ele encerrou a conversa, apoiando a cabeça sobre a de Fuji, aproveitando-se da maciez do cabelo fino.

Eiji e Oishi, ao contrário dos dois, estavam rígidos em suas cadeiras, olhando fixamente para a tela, mesmo que não estivessem prestando atenção em nada exibido nela. Alguns segundos antes do filme começar, Oishi virou o rosto lentamente, "Er... me desculpe... eu não sabia... er... não sabia de nada."

"Shhh! Vai começar.", Eiji cortou-o, fingindo interesse em desvendar os créditos iniciais, em espanhol, esquecendo-se de ler as legendas.

"... desculpe...", Oishi sussurrou, mais para si mesmo, voltando a encarar a tela.

Minutos depois, sua parca atenção no filme foi quebrada por um movimento estranho ao seu lado. Tentando olhar com o máximo de discrição que lhe era possível, Oishi notou que Eiji balançava a perna ritmicamente, rapidamente, como um tique nervoso. Engolindo em seco, ele obrigou-se a ignorar o movimento.

"Seu idiota..."

Oishi assustou-se com a ofensa sussurrada, olhando para os lados, pensando ser outra pessoa. Mas, quando virou-se para o lado do ruivo, o viu com uma expressão que adornava as feições juvenis raras vezes e, imediatamente, culpou-se por ser o responsável em fazer o outro chorar.

Irritado consigo mesmo, Eiji esfregou a manga do casaco sobre os olhos, secando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Não percebeu quando uma mão pousou sobre a sua, quente e confortável.

"Eiji?"

Por instinto, o ruivo virou o rosto na direção do moreno, "Hn?", voltando a olhar para a tela logo depois, ao perceber que seu choro foi notado.

Oishi resolveu ficar calado em respeito à vergonha do outro, mas negou-se a deixar a mão de Eiji escapar da sua, sentindo-se um pouco menos triste ao perceber o retorno do gesto.

Fuji desprendeu sua atenção da estória do filme logo nos dez primeiros minutos. Bocejando, ele virou o rosto na direção do peito de Tezuka, trazendo uma mão para cima do outro e escondendo-a dentro do casaco dele. O moreno apenas desceu com a mão dele até a cintura de Fuji. Ainda prestando atenção no filme, seus dedos, inconscientemente, começaram a brincar com a costura da calça do loiro.

"Sono?"

Fuji apenas assentiu com a cabeça, aconchegando-se no abraço.

Assim que o filme terminou, Fuji já estava dormindo. Tezuka não se mexeu, esperando que as outras pessoas saíssem antes. Oishi e Eiji ainda estavam de mãos dadas, mas também não fizeram menção alguma de se levantarem.

Quando a sala esvaziou completamente, Tezuka passou uma mão lentamente sobre os cabelos de Fuji, "Vamos embora?", ele perguntou em um sussurro, vendo o loiro abrir os olhos em piscadelas preguiçosas.

"O filme foi bom?"

Tezuka sorriu levemente, "Sim. Uma pena você ter dormido."

Eiji, ao perceber o amigo sentando-se mais ereto e espreguiçando os braços, ergueu-se, como se despertasse de um transe, soltando a mão de Oishi, "Certo, já está bem tarde mesmo, vamos embora.", ele fez um gesto, chamando o loiro.

Fuji sorriu para o amigo, erguendo-se e esticando o corpo novamente, "Quer dormir em casa hoje?", ele perguntou inocente, enquanto oferecia uma mão para Tezuka.

Eiji não respondeu, apenas assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça, começando a caminhar na direção da saída. Fuji sempre fazia isso com ele. Quando aprontava alguma, ele oferecia depois algum tipo de conforto e, provavelmente, ele sabia que o ruivo estava louco para falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu nessa noite.

* * *

"Tsc."

Tezuka ergueu os olhos do livro exigido pelo professor de Literatura para o ano que vem. Era a segunda vez que lia o livro, mas resolveu lê-lo mais criticamente dessa vez, já que teria que analisá-lo depois sob outros olhares e não apenas como uma leitura voluntária e prazerosa. O moreno parou sua leitura, porém, ao escutar Fuji reclamar de qualquer coisa pela terceira vez, e observou a expressão concentrada do loiro.

"O que foi?"

Fuji estava concentrado demais sobre suas fotos, mas mesmo assim aceitou a interrupção com um sorriso, "Nada muito sério...", ele disse sinceramente, dando de ombros, "Só não consigo entender como é possível um filme inteiro ter sido desperdiçado por nada."

"A revelação não ficou boa?"

"Não... ficou maravilhosa, na verdade.", Fuji separou algumas das fotos, e andou até a cama, onde Tezuka estava sentado contra um travesseiro, "Veja... não são bonitas. Esse é o problema."

Tezuka conseguiu refrear a vontade de franzir o cenho. Todas as fotos eram da lua, minguante, cheia, um quarto crescente, escondida sob nuvens, ou copas de árvores, pálida contra um céu ainda azul ou solitária em uma noite sem estrelas.

"Não são bonitas?", ele perguntou, olhando as fotos novamente e, apesar de não ser apreciador da arte, de arte alguma, sua humilde opinião de leigo lhe dizia que todas as imagens estavam muito bonitas.

Fuji suspirou, sabendo que teria que explicar algo simples pra ele, mas complexo para os outros, "Não, não são.", ele pegou uma das fotos, analisando-a amargamente, "Eu não consigo tirar uma única foto boa o bastante dela.", ele disse, já distraído em seus pensamentos, "Ela passa uma coisa, um sentimento... não sei, todo mundo sente, todo mundo sabe. Não é apenas um satélite frio que rouba a luminosidade do sol. Mas... eu nunca consigo captar isso.", ele suspirou novamente, entediado, sorrindo de um jeito conformado, "Acho que é pretensão demais para um amador."

"Você está com sua máquina carregada?"

"Hm-hm."

"Vamos lá fora."

Tezuka fechou o livro em seu colo, deixando-o na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Ele esperou Fuji pegar sua máquina fotográfica e os dois foram juntos para o pátio interno da casa.

A casa do capitão da Seigaku era no melhor estilo clássico japonês. No jardim, em meio a estátuas e com um belo lago à frente deles, Tezuka guiou Fuji até uma das grandes rochas, que não foram retiradas na época da construção da casa, sentando-se atrás dele e abraçando-o por trás.

"Essa é a lua que nós vemos da minha casa.", ele disse, apoiando o queixo no ombro do loiro, que olhava admirado para o céu estrelado e o belo satélite que iluminava todo o jardim, "Ela é sua agora. Faça o que quiser com ela."

Fuji riu, virando o corpo para poder encarar Tezuka, "Como assim? Você está me dando a lua de presente?"

"Basicamente.", o moreno respondeu seriamente, inclinando-se sobre ele, "Ela sempre estará aqui de noite pra você."

"Hmm...", Fuji fechou a distância entre eles, beijando-o devagar, "Vou ver o que posso fazer com a sua lua.", ele disse depois, ajustando o foco da máquina.

"Sua lua.", Tezuka lembrou-o, observando com prazer o loiro mirar para o céu e dar o primeiro clique, notando com certa confusão quando ele guardou a máquina novamente, "Não vai tirar mais?"

Fuji virou o corpo totalmente, forçando Tezuka a deitar-se, ficando sobre o moreno, "Ela não é minha? É bom, então, que saia perfeita na foto dessa vez."

No mesmo tom que usava com os outros titulares, quando ainda era capitão, Tezuka disse, enquanto recebia beijos de gratidão pelo rosto, "Se não sair perfeita, ela será banida do meu céu.", Fuji riu baixinho, deitando-se sobre o moreno e suspirando de contentamento.

* * *

O Golden Pair ganhou novamente. Venceu a primeira dupla e conquistou seu espaço de direito no time titular. Todos observaram, extasiados com a repentina mudança na dinâmica da dupla, Eiji correr até Oishi no fundo da quadra e abraçá-lo fortemente.

"Nós somos demais!", Eiji gritou, suspenso no ar nos braços de Oishi, mostrando o seu sorriso mais largo para o moreno, "Nós sempre somos demais!"

Oishi riu, também não escondendo de ninguém toda a felicidade estampada em seu rosto. Ele depositou Eiji no chão sem, no entanto, tirar os braços em volta dele, "Precisamos comemorar."

"Precisamos...", Eiji concordou, não conseguindo se livrar do sorriso bobo que já deixava suas bochechas doloridas.

Os dois pareciam hipnotizados um pelo olhar do outro, mas receberam os parabéns e as felicitações dos outros membros do clube assim que as primeiras pessoas se aproximaram.

No final do dia, estavam vendo uma partida entre Fuji e um sempai. Kaidou e Momo, que chegaram no colegial este ano, não acreditavam que Fuji ainda não era titular, mas o gênio não estava mais tão interessado em tênis como antes e, muitas vezes, perdeu porque quis. Inui era quem mais decepcionava-se com tudo isso, pois, apesar de ganhar novas informações sobre esse novo lado de Fuji, parecia que nunca mais conseguiria vê-lo competindo com vontade novamente.

"Bom saber que vocês estão se dando bem.", Tezuka comentou discreto, quando Oishi sentou-se ao seu lado.

"É...", Oishi esfregou uma toalha sobre a testa, vendo um Fuji sem muito entusiasmo, com uma nova derrota à frente, "É bom entrar na quadra assim.", ele riu, ficando vermelho, "E sair assim da quadra também."

"Pena que nem todos pensem assim.", Tezuka comentou, erguendo-se com uma expressão levemente irritada, que poucos conseguiriam identificar, a não ser alguém tão próximo como Oishi.

Vendo o amigo afastar-se, Oishi sentiu-se levemente culpado por exibir tanta felicidade. Sabia que Tezuka referia-se a Fuji e ressentia o fato do outro incomodar-se tanto com as decisões do gênio. Na verdade, todos sabiam, em um bom senso acordado silenciosamente, que o loiro só continuava no clube por causa dos amigos e não via mais no tênis algo tão instigante como antes.

"Oh, Tezuka foi embora?", Eiji apareceu de repente ao seu lado, de olhos arregalados e uma expressão preocupada.

"Sim... parece que ele cansou de assistir às derrotas falsas do Fuji."

"Não fale assim!", Eiji bateu-lhe no braço, parecendo aflito, olhando para a figura de Tezuka ao longe e para Fuji, parado na quadra, esperando o próximo saque do adversário, "Argh... por que ele faz isso?"

Oishi não respondeu, não sabendo se Eiji referia-se a Tezuka ou a Fuji.

Naquele dia, todos no clube viram algo inesperado: Fuji ganhou a partida por 7-6, em um dos tie-breaks mais surpreendentes que eles já puderam presenciar. O capitão chamou-o para uma conversa e os dois discutiram em voz alta na frente de todo o clube. Na verdade, o capitão gritou a maior parte do tempo enquanto Fuji frustrava-o com sorrisos e negações polidas.

"Por que diabos você não faz isso sempre?", ele gritou a pergunta pela milésima vez, irritado com a insistência do loiro em negar que era melhor do que aparentava ser, apesar de todas as derrotas, "Por que esconde o que sabe? Não quer ajudar o time? Não tem ambições?"

Fuji apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo inocente, "Hoje foi algo... diferente. Acho que foi sorte."

O capitão apontou o dedo em riste no meio dos olhos de Fuji, tremendo de raiva, "Você não é sortudo, Fuji Syusuke. Você é um gênio! Você levou o time do fundamental para o campeonato Nacional.", ele ignorou o comentário sussurrado de Fuji, corrigindo-o, dizendo que Tezuka era quem os levara ao Campeonato Nacional, "Não seja egoísta e mostre um pouco do seu potencial para todos!", cansado, ele gritou aos outros membros, que assistiam tudo, "Dispensados! O treino acabou! Vão embora!", ele gesticulou nervoso com os braços, afastando-se de Fuji, que, em poucos minutos, ficou sozinho na quadra.

* * *

"Não gosta de perdedores, Tezuka?"

"Não gosto de gente que desiste facilmente."

Fuji passou uma mão pelo cabelo, andando até a janela e fechando-a para que o vento não o obrigasse mais ao mesmo gesto de retirar os fios da frente dos olhos, "Mas quem está desistindo?", ele disse distraído, vendo qualquer coisa na rua mais interessante que a conversa atual.

"Você poderia ganhar e recusar o posto de titular, se quisesse."

"Seria estranho.", ele deu de ombros, ainda de costas para Tezuka, "Se eu perder, ninguém estranhará eu não querer ser titular."

Tezuka fechou os olhos, odiando o modo como Fuji tratava uma conversa tão importante para ele como se fosse algo banal, "Já que o tênis não lhe interessa mais, saia do clube de uma vez.", ele disse de cabeça baixa, como se tivesse perdido uma partida decisiva.

Fuji olhou-o por cima do ombro, sorrindo de lado, "Não quero...", ele andou até o moreno, ajoelhando-se no chão entre as pernas dele, "É de graça, é divertido. Um tempo a mais que tenho com meus amigos. E com você."

Sem poder resistir à sinceridade ferina do outro, Tezuka riu, resolvendo deixar o assunto passar, "Quer passar a noite aqui?", ele perguntou, mudando de tom, afastando os fios rebeldes no rosto de Fuji, "Eu te empresto um pijama."

"Um pijama antigo?", Fuji perguntou, olhando-o divertido, imaginando-se perdido dentro das camisetas largas do outro.

"Mas é claro.", Tezuka bagunçou o cabelo dele, como se fosse uma criança, deixando um beijo na testa livre, "Nanico.", erguendo-se, ele puxou Fuji para cima, com um movimento único, "Venha, vamos comer."

* * *

"E aí?", Eiji perguntou assim que a porta se abriu e seu amigo apareceu, sorrindo ao lado do presidente do clube.

"Tudo certo.", Fuji respondeu simplesmente, deixando as explicações para o outro rapaz.

Com um sorriso largo, o presidente do clube de fotografia ergueu o portifólio de Fuji, repassando mais uma vez pelas fotos, admirado, "Estou impressionado! Não sei como o seu amigo, com todo esse talento, resolveu juntar-se ao clube somente agora.", ele parou na última página, com uma foto solitária, da lua, "Essa aqui está linda... conquistou as meninas lá dentro!"

"Hoi! Que legal! Já tem fãs na fotografia também, Fuji!", Eiji cumprimentou-o, piscando o olho.

"Muito obrigado por me aceitar no clube tão repentinamente.", o loiro curvou-se respeitosamente.

"Não é nada, não é nada...", o presidente do clube disse, ainda admirando as fotos.

Mais tarde, andando sozinhos pelo corredor, Eiji olhou o amigo de lado e perguntou, "E Tezuka?"

Tezuka tornou-se capitão do clube de tênis logo depois que passou para o segundo ano. Além dele, todos, menos Fuji, tornaram-se titulares do time. Algumas semanas após ter tomado posse do cargo, Tezuka deu um ultimato para o loiro: ou ele jogava com um mínimo de seriedade ou poderia sair do clube. A única coisa que disse para os membros do time foi que não toleraria pessoas relapsas com os objetivos do clube.

"Provavelmente receberá o requerimento para transferência de clube hoje de tarde.", Fuji respondeu calmamente.

"Você não conversou com ele antes?", Eiji insistiu, temeroso pela reação do buchou.

"Mas é claro. Não adianta me culpar por futuras voltas na quadra, se é o que está pensando."

Vermelho, Eiji protestou em voz alta, "Não estou falando disso!"

* * *

Oishi estava separando as correspondências da escola enviadas ao clube enquanto Tezuka analisava pacientemente o quadro de atletas junto com o professor. Em uma pilha, comunicados, eventos e a costumeira felicitação pelo esforço do clube nos jogos, em outra, requerimentos de alunos e outras coisas mais.

"Oh... Te... Tezuka.", Oishi disse, sem pensar, surpreso ao ver um nome bem conhecido em um dos papéis.

"Hn?", Tezuka mal respondeu ao amigo, ainda dando total atenção aos nomes e formações à sua frente.

Percebendo sua falta de tato, Oishi aproximou-se do amigo e estendeu o papel de forma que o professor não pudesse ver suas expressões, "Há um requerimento aqui que merece sua atenção."

Tezuka, notando o tom de voz do outro, ergueu o rosto, pedindo desculpas brevemente pela interrupção ao professor antes de ir até Oishi. Ele nem pegou o papel das mãos do amigo, franzindo mais o cenho do que o normal apenas ao reconhecer os kanjis do nome de Fuji.

"Não há nada de especial nesse requerimento, Oishi.", ele disse, após alguns segundos, suficientes para a leitura integral do documento, "Deixe-o junto aos outros, que eu assinarei quando puder."

"Ah...", ainda um pouco surpreso, mas esforçando-se para manter-se neutro, Oishi comentou, como se o assunto estivesse encerrado, "Então você já sabia disso..."

Tezuka não respondeu. Olhou o amigo seriamente por um breve momento e voltou a sua mesa, junto com o professor. O assunto não foi mais discutido. O documento foi deixado na mesa, junto com outros.

* * *

"Com licença.", Fuji disse respeitosamente, entrando na sala com sua máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

Tezuka estava sentado à mesa, sem fazer nada muito importante em particular, "Pois não?"

Fuji sorriu, levemente enternecido pelo esforço do outro em permanecer sério, apesar de claramente surpreso, "Gostaria de saber quando meu requerimento será devolvido para a secretaria."

Fazia duas semanas que os dois não se viam. Tezuka podia lembrar-se com clareza do beijo que trocaram ao se despedirem. Do gosto de derrota que sentiu ao ver o loiro sair de sua casa como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se a discussão dos dois não tivesse a importância que ele achava que tinha.

Tezuka também se lembrava que nunca brigara com Fuji antes. Mas, de repente, as discussões pareciam tomar conta de todos os encontros dos dois, apesar do loiro sempre insistir que nada estava errado e que era ele quem incomodava-se com algo tão pequeno como algumas derrotas no tênis.

Por alguma razão, Tezuka havia se esquecido de assinar os documentos no dia em que o requerimento de Fuji apareceu. No dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez ao entrar na sala do clube foi procurar os papéis. Não encontrou justamente o que queria.

Oishi ajudou-o a procurar. Juntos, os dois vasculharam, desarrumaram e arrumaram novamente a sala a procura do requerimento de Fuji, sem encontrá-lo. Por um momento, Tezuka achou que tinha se enganado, que não havia documento algum a ser assinado, que Fuji não iria deixar o clube. Ele estava apenas faltando demasiadamente, nada muito anormal, considerando-se a pessoa e seu comportamento nos últimos meses. Algumas voltas em torno da quadra poderiam compensar isso.

Suas divagações foram cortadas rapidamente ao receber a visita do presidente do clube de fotografia.

"Kenji-san disse que não teve muita sorte com você quando veio aqui.", Fuji comentou sorrindo, ao perceber que seu ex-buchou não iria lhe responder tão cedo.

Tezuka lembrou-se com certa felicidade a expressão assustada do presidente do clube de fotografia ao tentar enfrentá-lo, acusando-o de prender o famoso tensai no clube de tênis. Fuji, sem a assinatura de Tezuka em seu requerimento, não poderia participar oficialmente das reuniões e exposições organizadas pelo clube.

Aproximando-se, o loiro retirou a máquina fotográfica de seu pescoço e depositou-a na mesa, em frente a Tezuka, "Algum problema?"

"Nada que não possa ser resolvido."

Fuji sorriu, pois preveu uma resposta como aquela, "Que bom."

A conversa, tão formal e distante, incomodou a ambos, porém, nenhum dos dois fraquejou. O sorriso constante apenas encarava a seriedade constante e assim ficaram até Fuji perguntar, "E então? Meu requerimento?"

Tezuka olhou em volta, por uma última vez, esperançoso por talvez, da mesma forma que sumiu, o requerimento poderia aparecer. Sem saída, ele ergueu-se da cadeira, olhando Fuji de cima, dizendo com calma e segurança, "Eu perdi seu documento."

O moreno gostaria de dizer que pegou Fuji de surpresa pelo modo como os olhos do outro se arregalaram levemente e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, mas logo a expressão sorridente voltou, "Oh... pensei que sua desculpa seria outra.", ele disse, deixando de fingir calma, chegando a rir um pouco, "Pelo menos, mais elaborada."

Fuji deu a volta na mesa, parando em frente ao moreno, seu sorriso agora sincero e os olhos brilhando com uma satisfação que poucos escolhidos poderiam ver.

"Perdeu mesmo?", ele perguntou, sem esconder o divertimento no tom de voz.

"Eu temo que sim."

"Hmm...", Fuji deu mais um passo a frente, "Sabe... Kenji-san me disse que você queria me prender ao clube de tênis."

Tezuka não recuou e também não se alterou, permanecendo ereto, ainda olhando o loiro de cima, seriamente, "Todos os membros são livres para decidir ficar ou sair.", ele optou por uma resposta neutra, sem incluir o nome de Fuji, mas incluindo-o ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sei...", devagar e sem que o próprio Tezuka percebesse, tão atento aos olhos azuis que estava, Fuji ergueu os braços, enlaçando o moreno pelo pescoço, "Eu ficaria desapontado se você não me quisesse preso...", ele ficou na ponta dos pés, alcançando, com certo esforço, os lábios de Tezuka, "... aqui."

Tezuka sabia que toda a vez que Fuji se aproximava, ele ficava mais fraco, mais dependente. E, quando Fuji o beijava, com tanta paixão e desejo, Tezuka sabia que ficava frágil, perdido nos seus lábios, preso somente pela força dos braços tão mais finos e delicados que os seus.

Fuji estava perdoado por tudo o que fizera, mesmo que não se soubesse culpado. Mas Tezuka sabia que nunca iria esquecer de como o incomodou o sentimento de sequer pensar na possibilidade de ter o loiro longe de si.

* * *

Tezuka gostava de conversar com Oishi. O amigo era quem mais falava, claro. Um lado maldoso de sua mente, acreditava que ele queria compensar todo o período que ficou calado escutando Eiji, mas sabia ser mais que isso. Era ele mesmo quem não falava muito.

Oishi e suas preocupações, importantes e banais, sempre o deixavam mais contente. Tezuka sentia-se bem cada vez que separava-se do amigo depois de uma boa conversa. Ele não importava-se com o silêncio, nem com as críticas, duras e sinceras de Tezuka.

"Ah... será que vamos conseguir?", Oishi suspirou, olhando para o céu claro, com poucas nuvens brancas, prometendo uma noite quente, "O ano está terminando... vamos nos formar..."

"Vocês ainda são muito novos.", Tezuka respondeu, sabendo do real problema do amigo. Ele pensou um pouco e acrescentou, "Kikumaru, principalmente. Ele não tem maturidade para o que vocês se propõem a fazer."

"Eu sei... mas...", Oishi abaixou o olhar, brincando com as próprias mãos, "A minha preocupação maior não é ele se cuidar. Será que eu vou conseguir cuidar dele?"

Tezuka sorriu levemente, algo que poucos tinham o privilégio de ver, e resolveu não responder, pois Oishi sabia a resposta que ele daria. Tinha plena confiança no amigo e certeza suficiente de que ele era capaz de cuidar de alguém tão inconstante e cheio de energia como Eiji, apesar de tudo e, o mais importante, acima de tudo.

"Mas não consigo... ah, como explicar? Não consigo ver outra solução também.", o moreno acabou rindo, "Parece que não conseguimos ser felizes se não tivermos um ao outro.", ele disse, com o rosto completamente vermelho, pois era a primeira vez que dizia algo tão íntimo assim, até mesmo para Tezuka. Sentindo-se um pouco incomodado, ele mudou de assunto, "E você?"

Tezuka pensou seriamente antes de resolver o que responder, "Estou pensando em qual faculdade entrar ainda."

"Ah... claro. Os convites.", Oishi assentiu, sabendo que o amigo foi um dos poucos que recebeu convite para entrar nas melhores universidades do Japão.

"Mas tenho que pensar melhor... meu pai e meu avô disseram que tinham algo para me ajudar na decisão."

"E Fuji?"

Tezuka olhou o amigo seriamente, mas Oishi perdeu a indireta de que este era um assunto indesejado e continuou esperando uma resposta, "Não sei ainda o que ele quer.", ele finalmente disse.

Já fazia algum tempo, ele odiava como todos se referiam a Fuji como algo já consumado em sua vida. Fuji, ao contrário, parecia fazer questão de mostrar como era independente e como não pretendia fazer planos para o futuro que o incluíssem.

Há três semanas não se viam. Tezuka percebeu um pequeno distanciamento na conversa e nos carinhos do loiro e desconfiava. Do quê ainda não sabia, mas sabia que algo bom não poderia vir de um Fuji que o evitava.

"Como? Ele não lhe contou?", Oishi perguntou, com o cenho franzido. Diante da expressão neutra do outro, ele continuou, explicando, "Eiji disse que Fuji pretende fazer Ecologia..."

"... Ecologia?"

Oishi riu, também achando a profissão estranha em se tratando da pessoa, "Depois que ele saiu do clube, muita coisa mudou, não é? E nós, aqui, achando que ele escolheria algo relacionado à fotografia."

"Hn..."

Percebendo uma leve irritação em Tezuka, Oishi assumiu um tom mais calmo, "Ele ganhou outro prêmio na semana passada."

"Eu soube."

"Eu nunca entendi realmente por quê ele quis trocar o clube de tênis pelo de fotografia... foi tão... repentino."

Sim, repentino até demais, Tezuka achou. Não foi avisado da mudança de clube, muito menos da carreira que ele pretendia escolher.

Tezuka ressentiu-se pelo fato de Fuji querer sair do clube. Ressentiu-se por não ter feito algo, por não ter garantido a presença do gênio no clube. Mas, o que mais lhe doeu, era a pequena e constante sensação de dependência, de fragilidade junto a Fuji.

O gênio sempre soube se virar sozinho. Não precisava de clube algum, muito menos de Tezuka, para conseguir o que queria. Tezuka entendia bem a mente do loiro. Mas, somente a entendia. Fuji surpreendia a todos e até a ele mesmo, e Tezuka entendia. Entendia os motivos, as ambições, os desejos. Mas nunca podia prever.

Não prever os pensamentos de Fuji, não saber o que o loiro queria, não pressentir o que estaria por vir daquela mente tão brilhante... era isso que tornava Tezuka impossibilitado de participar da vida do outro. De fazer parte. De estar em comunhão.

Fuji incluía Tezuka em sua vida, mas Tezuka não conseguia se incluir na vida de Fuji. Apesar de Fuji conseguir se incluir em sua vida muito facilmente.

Parecia-lhe que Fuji era alguém já determinado em sua vida. Mas Tezuka não conseguia se sentir assim na vida de Fuji. Sentia-se dispensável, secundário.

"Foi uma foto.", ele comentou por fim, mais para si mesmo.

Oishi, um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos, achando que Tezuka não estava prestando atenção no que ele disse, virou-se, curioso, "Uma foto?"

"Uma foto... da lua."

* * *

"Ecologia?"

"Exato. Ecologia.", Fuji respondeu, com um sorriso de satisfação. Estavam deitados em sua cama, Tezuka apoiados em travesseiros contra a parede e Fuji entre suas pernas.

"Não sabia que você se interessava por isso."

"Nem eu.", o loiro deu de ombros, "Eu só percebi isso agora, alguns meses atrás. Estava pesquisando alguns cursos no exterior quando percebi que não agüentaria fazer nada fora da cidade se não levasse meus cactos juntos comigo."

Tezuka imaginou Fuji levando seus preciosos cactos para um país distante e todos eles morrendo por desestabilidade climática. Ele achou irrelevante o fato do cacto ser uma das plantas mais resistentes a mudanças climáticas. Ao invés de se preocupar com isso, ele ateu-se a outro detalhe na conversa, "Exterior?"

"Oh... você sabe que o Japão não prima por suas políticas ambientais.", Fuji respondeu, sem preocupar-se muito com o assunto.

"A faculdades não estão sempre em parceria com o governo."

"Sim, sei disso.", Fuji virou o rosto, olhando Tezuka nos olhos, "Sabia que o curso de Ecologia da Seigaku ficou na sétima colocação em uma pesquisa recente?"

Tezuka não imaginou que um dia fosse dizer algo parecido, mas o comentário saiu antes mesmo que ele se desse conta, "Sétimo lugar é uma ótima colocação."

Imediatamente, Fuji encolheu-se entre seus braços, rindo, "Sétimo lugar não é ótimo, Tezuka.", ele suspirou, aconchegando-se novamente, "Mesmo o primeiro lugar não teve uma nota muito satisfatória."

Balançando a cabeça, Tezuka segurou os ombros do loiro, virando-o para si, "Está pensando mesmo nisso?"

Fingindo que não tinha captado a tensão na voz e expressão do moreno, Fuji respondeu, calmamente, "Eu já fiz pesquisas, já enviei currículos..."

"Você... está participando do processo seletivo das faculdades de outros países?"

"Tezuka, nossa festa de formatura é daqui a duas semanas. Todo mundo já está participando de algum tipo de processo seletivo.", Fuji esperou alguns segundos até completar, "Até você, eu suponho... qual foi a sua escolha?"

Irritado, Tezuka levantou-se da cama. De pé, ele poderia olhar Fuji de cima e isso lhe dava uma certa segurança, coisa que, de alguns meses para cá, não sentia mais perto do loiro, "Por que nunca me avisa dessas coisas?"

Fuji fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, arrumando os travesseiros e esticando o lençol, enquanto dizia, "Novamente essas perguntas."

Ofendido, Tezuka puxou Fuji pelo braço, obrigando-o a ficar de pé também, "O que você acha que eu sou?"

A pergunta teve o efeito exato que Tezuka queria. Fuji franziu o cenho e olhou-o pensativo, como que considerando-a, afinal, nunca tiveram discutido o que eram realmente um para o outro, "Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.", ele respondeu finalmente, tentando se soltar do aperto em seus braços.

"Isso é importante.", Tezuka o segurou firmemente, "Algumas vezes eu sou o último a saber de você."

"Isso porque na maioria das vezes as coisas acontecem quando Eiji está do meu lado.", Fuji respondeu com calma, sorrindo educadamente, "Você sabe como é difícil para ele guardar uma novidade só para si."

Uma explicação razoável, Tezuka, pensou, "Responda a pergunta.", ele insistiu, autoritário.

Aos poucos e delicadamente, Fuji foi soltando-se das mãos de Tezuka, sem nunca deixar de sorrir. Livre, ele afastou-se do moreno, andando na direção da janela, onde dois de seus cactos repousavam sob o sol, "Eu pensei que você soubesse o que é?", ele disse, de costas.

"Você não me permite.", Tezuka acusou-o, sabendo que Fuji interpretaria muito bem tudo o mais que existia por detrás dessa declaração.

"Você poderia me dizer, por favor, o que acha que eu sou?", Fuji devolveu a mesma pergunta, picando de leve o próprio dedo nos espinhos espalhados por um dos cactos. Diante do silêncio pesado como resposta de Tezuka, ele virou-se sorrindo, "Pois é... eu acho o mesmo de você."

A resposta deixou Tezuka paralisado por alguns instantes, sua face ainda adornando uma expressão séria, mas seus pensamentos confusos pelo novo rumo da conversa. Pela cara de Fuji, Tezuka imaginou que o gênio considerava essa discussão encerrada e, somente ver o sorriso satisfeito, fez com que uma inexplicável indignação e raiva percorresse todo o seu corpo.

"Vamos acabar com isso, então.", Tezuka disse, recompondo-se, ajeitando o óculos no nariz e estreitando os olhos.

O sorriso de Fuji falhou, mas voltou rapidamente, "O que disse?"

"Não posso mais continuar com isso.", Tezuka explicou, "Seja lá o que isso for.", ele acrescentou, com certo prazer ao ver o sorriso desaparecer completamente do rosto de Fuji.

"Tezuka..."

Ele conteve-se. Ouvir seu nome sussurrado, como um suspiro, devagar por entre os lábios tão conhecidos e desejados de Fuji quase o fez repensar. Sabia que era fraco perto dele. Deveria se afastar, então.

"Eu pensei muito antes de decidir isso.", ele concedeu, "Desde que você mudou... desde que começou a se afastar de mim--"

"Olhe para onde estamos, Tezuka.", Fuji o interrompeu, também sério, os olhos azuis faiscando com algo que Tezuka nunca vira ser dirigido para sua pessoa, "Olhe para onde estávamos há pouco.", ele apontou a cama, com os lençóis ainda levemente desarrumados, "Pessoas não dividem a mesma cama se querem se afastar uma da outra."

"Não insista, Fuji."

"Eu não estou insistindo em coisa alguma.", o loiro passou por ele, abrindo a porta do armário, "Você quer terminar porque Eiji e Oishi ficam sabendo antes de você se eu tomei sorvete ou se fiz a lição de casa. Tudo bem.", ele retirou um casaco, mas, antes que pudesse vesti-lo, Tezuka virou-o para encará-lo.

"Não brinque. Você sabe que colocou muitas coisas entre nós."

Fuji riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados, "Oh, você quer que eu dê vinte voltas em torno do quarteirão pelos meus planos não serem compatíveis com os seus planos, buchou?", ele perguntou educadamente, como se ainda fosse um subordinado de Tezuka, no clube de tênis.

"Você nem me deixa saber quais são os seus planos!", Tezuka irritou-se, aproximando-se de Fuji, encarando os olhos azuis ferinos com a mesma intensidade.

"Tezuka... em qual clube estou atualmente?", Fuji perguntou baixinho, com a voz calma, de repente.

Pego de surpresa, Tezuka apenas respondeu, "Fotografia."

"Qual faculdade irei cursar?"

"Ecologia.", Tezuka respondeu com os dentes cerrados, já percebendo onde o loiro queria chegar.

"Eu pretendo cursar uma faculdade aqui no Japão?"

"Não... no exterior!", Tezuka respondeu irritado, pressionando os dedos sobre a testa que latejava com uma dor-de-cabeça, "Fuji, isso não--"

"Hmm... eu poderia até tentar insistir em alguma coisa. Se houvesse algo para se insistir.", ele deu de ombros, colocou o casaco e, com um último sorriso na direção de Tezuka, saiu do próprio quarto.

* * *

"Woah, calma, calma.", Eiji disse, erguendo as mãos, pedindo que Fuji parasse no seu discurso, "Respire, você está nervoso."

Fuji piscou ao ouvir a frase, levando menos de um segundo para se recompor, "Não estou nervoso.", ele disse num suspiro, deixando um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto, "Apenas fiquei empolgado."

Eiji rolou os olhos. Conhecia bem o amigo e sabia que ele era perito em disfarçar emoções, assim como negá-las quando, por puro azar, elas escapavam de sua perfeita máscara de simpatia, "Ok, tudo bem.", ele deu de ombros, também fingindo que estava tudo bem, "Quer dormir aqui?"

Fuji abriu a boca para dizer não, mas acabou pensando melhor e aceitou o convite, "Só preciso ligar para a minha irmã.", ele buscou o celular no bolso, dando rápidos cliques.

"Syusuke?", a irmã perguntou, logo no segundo toque, "Como está?"

"Bem. Vou passar a noite aqui na casa do Eiji, tudo bem?"

"Hm... tudo bem.", a voz dela estava muito neutra, Fuji percebeu, "Yuuta vai aparecer aqui."

Fuji riu, não acreditando na habilidade da própria irmã em adivinhar o que ele queria, "Certo, entendi. Obrigado por chamá-lo... mas acho que vou dormir aqui assim mesmo."

"Por mim...", Yumiko soltou um palavrão feio e Fuji soube, apenas por isso, que ela estava tentando cozinhar, "Ele te ligou?", ela perguntou logo depois.

"Não se esqueça do sal.", Fuji avisou-a, ignorando a pergunta sobre Tezuka.

"Ah, droga! Esqueci do maldito sal!"

"Boa noite."

O barulho de panelas e vidros batendo cessaram por um instante e Yumiko, com uma voz muito mais doce, sussurrou, "Durma com os anjos, querido."

Fuji sorriu ao desligar o celular. Quando ergueu-se da cama, viu Eiji no corredor, conversando com uma das irmãs. Ele gostava de ver o amigo interagindo com os quatro irmãos mais velhos. Lembrava-se um pouco de sua própria relação com seus irmãos. Por isso mesmo, nas últimas semanas, sempre que olhava para o ruivo junto com um dos irmãos, sentia pena.

Porque, apesar de toda a esperança que Eiji depositava na própria família, Fuji sabia que não seria fácil e muito menos indolor o que ele e Oishi fariam. Naquela noite, ele aproveitou ao máximo a companhia da família Kikumaru, rindo e participando da conversa animada que sempre se fazia presente nas reuniões deles.

"E então?"

Distraído, deitando no colchão colocado para ele no chão, Fuji perguntou, "E então o quê?"

"O que você vai fazer com o Tezuka?"

Fuji deitou-se completamente, olhando com atenção fingida todos os adesivos colados no teto do quarto de Eiji, "O que eu posso fazer?", ele perguntou, dando de ombros.

Eiji franziu o cenho, não entendendo a reação do loiro, "Vai desistir, assim? Vai deixá-lo dar o fora sem motivo nenhum? Só porque você disse que vai fazer um curso fora?"

"Hmmm... Claro que não.", ele respondeu, virando para o amigo e sorrindo largamente, "Vou me vingar no melhor estilo, deixá-lo arrasado e fazê-lo voltar se arrastando de joelhos pra mim.", ele disse altivamente, deliciando-se ao ver Eiji jogar o corpo pra trás pra rir.

"Certo. É isso aí, não esperava menos de você."

* * *

"Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"Posso te acompanhar?"

Tezuka ergueu o olhar, cauteloso. Fuji estava na frente dele, vestido adequadamente para a festa de formatura, assim como ele, parado na frente da porta do grande salão do Colégio da Seigaku. Antes que ele pudesse responder, sua mãe apareceu por trás dele, vendo e sorrindo animadamente para Fuji.

"Oh, Fuji-san, como está lindo!", a senhora cumprimentou-o com uma breve reverência, "E seus pais e irmãos?"

"Estão em uma das mesas, perto do palco.", Fuji respondeu educadamente.

"Oh, a nossa mesa também fica por lá. Quem sabe não juntamos as duas mesas e fazemos uma grande família?"

Tezuka interrompeu a mãe nesse momento, achando que ela já estava sendo educada demais, "Fuji, pode me acompanhar, por favor?"

"Claro.", ele fez outra breve reverência, "Com licença.", e afastou-se, ouvindo a mãe de Tezuka comentar com o marido e o sogro como ele estava bonito e como era interessante. Algumas vezes, Fuji desconfiava que essa distinta e simpática senhora sabia o que houve entre ele e Tezuka, mas ficava somente na suspeita.

"O que foi?", Tezuka perguntou, com um tom de voz monótono, distante, quando já estavam em um local longe o bastante da festa.

"Na verdade, eu já disse o que queria antes.", Fuji sorriu, dizendo a si mesmo que agüentaria a mesma humilhação somente por uma última vez. Nos dois últimos meses, procurou Tezuka de todas as maneiras, conseguiu a atenção dele nas primeiras vezes, mas, conforme os dias passavam, parecia que só conseguia uma coisa com o moreno, "Gostaria de saber se posso te acompanhar na festa."

Tezuka olhou o outro seriamente, respondendo como se fosse uma máquina, "Isso seria impossível."

"Porque...", Fuji insistiu, querendo que Tezuka se explicasse mais.

"Porque estaremos na frente de todos.", o moreno fechou os olhos, notando o erro em sua fala, "Na verdade, porque não há necessidade."

Fuji suspirou, jogando a cabeça para o lado, "Não deve haver mesmo... não há necessidade, não há desculpas, não há explicação alguma para tudo isso.", ele sorriu devagar, conformado, aproximando-se do outro.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Que você é mais idiota do que eu pensei.", Fuji deu de ombros, ficando na ponta dos pés e tendo mais dificuldade do que antes para alcançar os lábios de Tezuka, já que este recusou-se a inclinar a cabeça. O beijo foi breve e frio, apenas um toque de lábios, "O que aconteceu? Você poderia me explicar, realmente... porque quis se afastar de mim."

Os olhos de Tezuka estreitaram-se, e ele respondeu, claramente irritado, "Eu não precisei me afastar. Quando percebi, você já estava longe do meu alcance."

Fuji não conseguiu deixar de rir, "De novo essa história?"

"É a única explicação que há."

Fuji apoiou a testa no peito de Tezuka, rindo baixinho, "Você tem um sério problema em aceitar mudanças.", ele sussurrou, mais calmo, abraçando a cintura do moreno, "Eu não me afastei. Nunca me afastei. Sempre estive ao seu lado... ou não?"

"Você sempre esteve ao meu lado.", Tezuka admitiu, abraçando os ombros finos de Fuji, "Mas mudou... muito."

"Eu não mudei. Não mudei."

Tezuka não precisou esperar pelos soluços ou pelo seu fraque úmido para saber que Fuji estava chorando. Ele simplesmente sabia. Devagar, ele segurou o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos e forçou-o para cima, "Você não é o mesmo... não é a mesma pessoa que eu conheci, que eu joguei lado a lado... não é a mesma pessoa que um dia eu gostei."

"Pelo menos a perda não é tão grande...", Fuji disse, sorrindo de lado, sentindo uma lágrima correr na curva de seus lábios, "Eu me sentiria terrível se você me amasse."

"Eu não vou conseguir viver com alguém como você.", Tezuka murmurou tristemente, mais para si mesmo, como reafirmando a certeza da sua decisão.

Fuji riu, voltando a olhar para o peito de Tezuka, "Nem eu.", de repente, ele ergueu-se na ponta dos pés novamente, beijando o moreno com muito mais paixão do que da primeira vez, agarrando-se em volta do pescoço dele.

Tezuka tentou afastá-lo nos primeiros segundos, mas, ao ouvir um pequeno gemido, abriu os lábios, agarrando o corpo colado ao dele mais fortemente. Perdido para o resto do mundo, somente sentindo Fuji, ele não escutou quando seu nome foi chamado pelos alto-falantes e ignorou todas as outras tentativas de contato seguintes.

Os dois perderam a festa.

Tezuka abriu os olhos, sabendo que o que acabou de fazer não era compatível com os planos que tinha feito para si mesmo a partir do momento que excluiu, ou tentou excluir, Fuji da sua vida. Mas, cada vez que o loiro o procurava, sempre acabava deixando-se levar pelo desejo de senti-lo, de prová-lo, de tê-lo novamente.

Sempre achou que tinha um controle sobre o outro. Fuji mostrou, bem claramente, que esse controle que ele achava ter era ilusão. Agora, achou que tinha conseguido esquecer o outro, mas... como ele sempre voltava?

Achando que Fuji estava dormindo, ele começou a arrumar o fraque o máximo que pôde e murmurou sério, para si mesmo, "Não quero mais você na minha vida."

Fuji abriu os olhos, de repente, não entendo a ordem, "Como é?", ele perguntou, virando o rosto para o outro.

Assustado pelo loiro estar acordado, Tezuka recompôs-se rapidamente, falando exatamente o que queria, "Você sabe que eu não quero mais nada com você.", ele acusou-o, erguendo-se para vestir a calça, "E mesmo assim, me seduz toda a vez que nos vemos."

O queixo de Fuji caiu e ele não soube como defender-se, pois, de certo modo, Tezuka estava certo, "Eu te seduzo?"

"Se você não se aproximasse de mim, esse tipo de coisa não aconteceria."

"Quer dizer que se eu não usasse do meu magnífico e maligno poder de sedução, você continuaria vivendo a sua vidinha triste?"

Tezuka passou uma mão pelos cabelos, mais desarrumados do que o normal, sabendo estar pisando em terreno perigoso, então, ele respondeu com cuidado, "Basicamente... sim."

Fuji olhou-o seriamente, "Tezuka, você é o idiota mais idiota que eu conheço.", ele ergueu-se também, ignorando o fato de que estava vestido somente com uma camisa branca e meias, "Acha mesmo que só porque eu te seduzo você acaba assim?"

"Claro que não.", Tezuka respirou fundo, desviando o olhar das pernas e do pescoço exposto pelos botões abertos, "Eu... também estou errado.", ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Fuji, arrumando-os também, "Você não tem culpa de ser assim..."

"... assim como?"

"Assim."

Fuji afastou-se de Tezuka, virando de costas para ele e começando a se arrumar também, "Quer que eu me afaste, então?"

"Não... Mas... eu não conseguiria viver com alguém como você."

Fuji riu, "Eu sei... é o que você mais repete nos últimos dias.", ele suspirou, vestindo a calça, "O grande problema, que impede a sua felicidade, é o jeito que eu sou: assim.", Tezuka não disse mais nada, "Não vou mais te seduzir, Tezuka.", ele olhou o moreno por cima do ombro, "Não se preocupe quanto a isso..."

Tezuka suspirou, achando que o assunto, finalmente, se encerrou, "Você vai mesmo estudar fora do país?", ele perguntou, abaixando-se para calçar os sapatos, "Fuji?", quando ergueu o rosto, viu que estava sozinho.

Tezuka voltou para o final da festa. Encontrando-se com os pais e avô antes que eles fossem embora de carro. A mãe dele ocupou, com muita graça e habilidade, as atenções do marido e do sogro, deixando Tezuka à sos com seus pensamentos.

Fuji também voltou para os seus parentes. Sua irmã, enquanto dirigia para casa, comentou animada o quanto Oishi e Eiji foram a sensação da festa, corajosos e apaixonados, beijando-se na frente de todos.

Fim


	6. Yumi

**Título:** Yumi

**Autor:** Umi no Kitsune ( driadurens at hotmail . com )

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens pertencem a Ko-chan.

**Avisos:** Yaoi... ou não. Pertence ao mesmo universo daquelas outras lá. Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

* * *

"Encontrei um rapaz muito interessante."

Yumi sorriu docemente para o pai, desejando soltar um suspiro entediado, mas contendo-se, sabendo que o velho senhor só pensava em seu melhor e não fazia essas coisas por mal.

Desde os seus doze anos de idade, a jovem moça sempre escutava a mesma coisa. Seu pai sempre tinha um rapaz em mente para apresentá-la, um suposto noivo perfeito, alguém que apenas ele sabia ser o marido ideal para sua filha. Yumi não tinha palavra de ordem no assunto. Já perdeu a conta do número de reverências que deu, dos sorrisos falsos que distribuiu, dos elogios que recebeu e das despedidas que nunca presenciou.

Seu pai mudava de idéia na última hora e Yumi, mesmo afeiçoando-se ao pretendente, de uma hora para outra não poderia nem mais comentar no nome do pobre coitado. Noivado era uma palavra tabu para o pai de Yumi, que recusava-se a assumir qualquer compromisso sem saber de todos os detalhes da vida do futuro genro.

Por isso que Yumi, apesar do esforço da família, e dela mesma, ainda não era casada. Seu pai sempre encontrava defeitos nos homens. Pequenos segredos, podres, que somente um espião poderia descobrir. No caso, os subordinados de seu pai.

"Oh, fale mais, querido.", sua mãe sorriu animada para o marido.

"Ele é o neto de um amigo antigo... Tezuka-san.", seu pai explicou, "Já trabalhou na Academia e prestou alguns serviços para o meu pessoal, algum tempo atrás."

Yumi tomou o cuidado de prestar atenção, pois sabia que deveria por em prática as pequenas coisas que seu pai lhe contava quando fosse se encontrar com o rapaz.

"Seu nome é Tezuka Kunimitsu. Formou-se na Seishun Gakuen com as melhores notas da história da escola, foi presidente do Conselho Estudantil e capitão do clube de tênis, o mesmo time que ganhou o campeonato nacional alguns anos atrás."

Perfeito, como sempre. Seu pai não se interessaria por ninguém com qualidades pequenas. Mas Yumi já sentia pena do pobre rapaz, pois sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu pai descobriria algo indesejável nele.

"Entrou na Academia há dois anos. Tem mostrado um desempenho espetacular... nunca vi um jovem tão sério e empenhado nas atividades como ele.", seu pai comentou, pensativo, "Conversei brevemente com o rapaz e me parece que, talvez, ele estaria interessado em uma promoção... Hmmm... veremos."

* * *

Alguns meses depois, Yumi conheceu o famoso Tezuka, de quem seu pai lhe falou praticamente todos os dias, dando relatórios diários sobre a vida dele e o desempenho profissional. Por enquanto, o rapaz era apenas um candidato a pretendente. Yumi sabia que seu pai ainda não comentara nada sobre seu interesse nele, muito maior do que apenas profissional.

Ele estava no meio de uma roda de policiais, silencioso, apenas escutando os outros contarem suas histórias fantásticas de salvamento ou de espionagem.

"Ah...", seu pai sorriu quando ela se aproximou do grupo, "Tezuka, esta é minha filha, Suzuki Yumi."

Yumi fez uma discreta reverência, erguendo o tronco para admirar com mais calma o belo homem à sua frente. De uma coisa ela não poderia reclamar: seu pai tinha um senso estético maravilhoso. Tezuka era realmente algo admirável, tanto em beleza, quanto na voz, potente e grave:

"Muito prazer, Suzuki-san.", ele cumprimentou-a, com outra reverência, voltando a dar total atenção ao patrão segundos depois.

Yumi nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista. Apaixonou-se por poucos entre os tantos rapazes que seu pai lhe apresentou e sempre buscou ter o cuidado de não colocar expectativas muito altas nos futuros pretendentes. Mas ela tinha certeza que viu algo diferente no olhar de Tezuka, algo que nenhum outro rapaz lhe dirigiu. Não era surpresa, nem paixão, não era desprezo, nem ambição. Não sabia o que Tezuka viu nela, mas foi algo que mexeu com ele, disso ela tinha certeza.

De noite, quando já estava em casa, sentou-se em frente à cabeceira e esperou sua mãe desfazer o penteado em seu cabelo.

"Ele é muito sério, não achou?", sua mãe comentou, com o cenho franzido, "Tão jovem... nem sorriu ao lhe ver!"

"Papai disse que ele sempre foi assim...", Yumi desconversou, fechando os olhos enquanto sua mãe penteava seus longos cabelos.

"Seu pai está certo, de qualquer forma. Tezuka é um homem correto, trabalhador, tem um histórico familiar interessante..."

"É bonito..."

Sua mãe bateu-lhe com o cabo da escova na cabeça, "Ora, a beleza externa não é tão importante quanto os valores que um homem carrega.", ela suspirou, voltando a pentear os cabelos lisos e claros da filha com adoração, "Sim, ele é bonito... mas de nada adiantaria a aparência se ele não fosse o homem que é. Seu pai nem pensaria duas vezes ao escolher."

"Mas é claro.", Yumi comentou, com um suspiro.

Sua mãe, de repente, inclinou-se sobre seu ombro, olhando-a pelo espelho, "Diga-me: o que você achou dele?"

"Hmmm... o de sempre."

"Mas é claro.", a senhora repetiu a fala da filha, sorrindo de lado.

* * *

"Tezuka vem jantar hoje, querida!", sua mãe lhe informou, da sala, após um telefonema do pai.

Apesar de todas as suas reservas, Yumi não conseguiu deixar de pensar que talvez, dessa vez, fosse algo sério. Todos os rapazes que já conheceu até então não deixaram de demonstrar interesse imediato nela. Tezuka, porém, foi o pretendente mais difícil que seu pai escolheu.

Em poucas semanas iria completar um ano de investidas diversas por parte de seu pai e desculpas por parte de Tezuka. O rapaz simplesmente recusava-se, muito educadamente, a fazer parte da rotina da família Suzuki ou sequer demonstrava qualquer tipo de interesse em Yumi, fato que deixava seu pai muito intrigado e cada vez mais empenhado em descobrir o segredo - porque não era possível não existir um segredo - de Tezuka.

"Tome banho com o óleo de rosas.", sua mãe ordenou, arrumando uma bela roupa sobre a cama, "Estou separando algo mais ousado... ele é sério, mas se ainda não prestou atenção em você é porque precisa notar outras partes, não acha?"

"Ah, mamãe...", Yumi suspirou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro com passos lentos, "Se ele ainda não me notou, não vai ser um pouco mais de pele que irá me fazer mais interessante."

"Não custa tentar!"

"Não custa não me deixar passar por uma solteirona desesperada!", Yumi soltou entredentes, longe dos ouvidos da mãe.

Apesar da pequena raiva que sentiu, Yumi conseguiu tomar um banho demorado e relaxante, utilizando seu tempo para fazer exatamente o que sua mãe pediu, perfumando-se e enfeitando-se de forma levemente mais ousada do que o normal.

Quando finalmente sentou-se de frente para o espelho, no quarto, com sua mãe às suas costas de escova na mão, olhou para os cabelos úmidos, longos e soltos sobre os ombros como uma delicada manta de renda dourada e teve uma idéia, "Mamãe... não faça nenhum penteado hoje.", ela pediu, estudando com cuidado seu reflexo, "Deixe-o solto."

"Oh... nem uma presilha?"

Yumi negou com a cabeça, esperando pacientemente que sua mãe lhe obedecesse, "Vamos ver como fica..."

"Vai lá, querida. Fale com ele!", sua mãe insistiu, tentando empurrá-la para a sala, "Eu ficarei aqui na cozinha e seu pai irá demorar até terminar esse telefonema, aproveite e converse com ele!"

"Como estou?", Yumi perguntou de repente, virando-se para a mãe e jogando os cabelos soltos para trás.

"Perfeita, querida. Vai, vai!"

Yumi estava nervosa. Geralmente era ela quem desviava-se das investidas dos homens ou procurava contê-los em suas eufóricas avançadas, mas com Tezuka, seus pais e ela mesma perceberam que a estratégia teria que ser outra. O grande problema era que seria a primeira vez na vida de Yumi que ela tentaria conquistar um homem. E ela não sabia como.

Olhou pela fresta da porta e o viu sentado no sofá, teclando algo pelo celular, aparentemente sem o mínimo de incômodo por estar sozinho na sala do patrão. Yumi entrou, fazendo os sons necessários para que chamasse atenção e não fosse considerada estabanada, sorriu e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

"Trabalhando?"

Tezuka já tinha guardado o celular, dando-lhe total atenção, como qualquer outra pessoa educada faria, "Não. Seu pai?"

Yumi suspirou, sorrindo docemente, "Ainda no telefone.", ela então fez uma expressão pensativa, falando como se o assunto lhe ocorresse apenas no momento, "Gostaria de conhecer o jardim interno?"

Tezuka olhou-a por breves segundos, mas respondeu, sem demonstrar tédio ou entusiasmo, com um curto aceno de cabeça. Ele levantou-se do sofá, estendendo uma mão para Yumi, soltando-a tão logo ela ficou de pé.

Pega de surpresa, pois achava que ele, como em tantas outras vezes, recusaria o convite, Yumi pensou rapidamente no que fazer depois, "Por aqui.", ela indicou, guiando-o entre os ambientes até o jardim, "Meu tataravô mandou construí-lo, dizendo ser um presente de aniversário para a esposa...", ela explicou e sorriu, apontando para um pequeno lago, "Mas, na verdade, era apenas uma desculpa. O que ele queria era esconder segredos do governador. No fundo do lago há um pequeno túmulo de arquivos antigos, completamente inúteis para nossa época."

"Hm. Solução interessante.", Tezuka comentou, olhando para trás rapidamente.

"Verdade... O que meu pai--"

"Tenho algo importante a lhe falar.", Tezuka disse de repente, autoritário, interrompendo-a na explicação, portando uma expressão séria, profissional, "Sei o que você e seu pai têm em mente, Suzuki-san.", ele declarou, sucintamente, sem demonstrar o mínimo de embaraço pelo assunto tratado, "Mas não está nos meus planos ter qualquer relacionamento, além de profissional, com seu pai."

Com o coração pulsando fortemente contra o peito, Yumi recuou um passo, assustada com a frieza das palavras e do olhar de Tezuka. Era a primeira vez que um homem a dispensava e, apesar de achar estranho a sensação, ela tentou manter a calma e disse, com um sorriso trêmulo, "Não há planos para você e meu pai, Tezuka-san."

Apesar da piada de péssimo gosto para os padrões de Yumi, algo no olhar dele mudou, brevemente, mas logo Tezuka assumiu a mesma postura de antes, "Eu sinto muito.", ele finalizou a conversa, virando o corpo e caminhando para fora do jardim, de volta para a casa.

"Tezuka-san!", Yumi desesperou-se, sem saber exatamente por quê, correndo atrás dele, "Espere, por favor! Não me entenda mal...", ela pediu, andando ao lado dele, dando dois passos rápidos para cada passada larga que ele dava.

"Não há ressentimentos. Não se preocupe."

"Mas... Tezuka-san.", Yumi tomou-se de coragem, segurando o braço dele, obrigando-o a parar, "Por favor, me escute."

"Eu aviso que é melhor pararem.", o alerta veio tão seco e duro como suas outras palavras, "Seu pai e meus próprios colegas de serviço têm me vigiado, vasculhado o meu passado e invadido minha privacidade no último ano.", Tezuka disse, sem emoção, inclinando o rosto, olhando-a seriamente nos olhos, "Diga a seu pai que você não está interessada em mim."

Yumi arregalou os olhos e, sem perceber, soltou o braço de Tezuka, muito surpresa para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Ao ver o moreno se afastar, ela piscou, perguntando baixinho, "Você ama outra pessoa, não é?"

Tezuka não respondeu. Continuou andando, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Algo diferente aconteceu na família Suzuki. Ao invés do pai de Yumi se preocupar em achar defeitos em Tezuka, ele se empenhava em achar os segredos dele, mais especificamente, o que fazia o moreno, seu subordinado mais competente, um homem sério e perfeito futuro marido, rejeitar sua filha.

"Há vários buracos na história dele.", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo, durante o jantar.

Além de rejeitar uma das damas mais desejadas da sociedade, ele ainda culpava Tezuka pela recente tristeza no olhar da filha, sua falta de vontade de participar das coisas em família e o cansaço aparente na voz.

Yumi não culpava Tezuka por não amá-la. Se ele realmente amava outra pessoa, ela nada poderia fazer contra isso, pois sabia que, quem quer que fosse, faria de tudo para não perder alguém tão precioso como ele. Porém, apesar do que dizia a sua mãe e a si mesma em voz alta, na frente do espelho, o que mais lhe atormentava, quando ia dormir era como iria dizer que não estava interessada em Tezuka se todo o seu corpo e mente lhe gritava o contrário?

"Vou mandar Tsukishiro atrás dele.", seu pai disse, por fim, entre dentes.

"Tsukishiro-san!"

Yumi arregalou os olhos, espantada com a decisão de seu pai, "Papai... não pode fazer isso.", ela tentou dizer, "É muito arriscado."

Sua mãe concordou e, enfatizando com as mãos, disse, "Ninguém é capaz de substituir Tsukishiro-san. Ele é um oficial de um cargo só."

"Papai, por favor... se o primeiro-ministro souber..."

"Não, não!", o pai negou vigorosamente, determinado, "Eu tenho plena confiança em Tsukishiro. Em três dias, tenho certeza, ele irá me trazer até mesmo os pensamentos de Tezuka!"

"E quem irá guardar nosso primeiro-ministro?", a mãe perguntou, aflita.

O pai deixou que o peso da pergunta pairasse sobre os três por um breve momento, silencioso e decisivo, até responder, com a cabeça erguida, "Eu farei isso."

* * *

"_Fuji está sendo perseguido!"_

"_Mesmo? Pela polícia?"_

"_Nya! Não é hora para brincadeiras! Ele está sendo perseguido por um homem!"_

"_Oh... ele já falou com a polícia?"_

"_Oishi! Por que tudo tem que terminar em polícia? Pode ser alguém interessado neleee!"_

"_Ah... o que isso quer dizer?"_

"_Humpf! Oishi, você está lento hoje, nya?"_

"Esse garoto sabe de alguma coisa.", Suzuki-san disse para seus subordinados, desligando o aparelho onde a gravação era tocada, "Alguma coisa que nós não sabemos."

Yumi afastou-se da porta lentamente. Seu pai chamou Tsukishiro e outros dos melhores espiões do país para uma reunião sobre o "caso Tezuka". Portanto, ela sabia que todos dentro da sala já sentiram sua presença, escutando de forma não convencional o rumo da conversa. Mas, de qualquer forma, não custava nada ser discreta.

Tsukishiro trouxe para casa uma das maiores revelações que já se ouviu sobre candidatos a pretendentes naquela casa. O colega mais próximo de Tezuka no colégio mantinha um relacionamento homossexual com outro colega dele desde a formatura.

O nome de Tezuka Kunimitsu só não foi riscado sumariamente do plano casamenteiro de seu pai, pois ainda era incerta a posição que esse tal de Oishi Shuichirou representou na vida dele. Tezuka, ao que parece, nunca foi muito dado a exibições públicas que comprovassem qualquer laço forte de amizade. Ele estudava com afinco e, ao lado dele, só poderiam ter pessoas com os mesmo objetivos, que são classificados como colegas e não amigos.

Mesmo assim, a dúvida ainda pairava no ar. E o namorado de Oishi ainda revelava que haveria a possibilidade desse outro colega, Fuji Syusuke, que estava estudando em outro país, também ser a favor de relacionamentos homossexuais.

Yumi balançou a cabeça, em vã tentativa de dispersar os pensamentos. Seria possível que a falta de interesse de Tezuka por ela se devesse ao simples fato dela... ser mulher?

"Yumi-san!"

Prendendo a respiração e colocando a mão sobre o peito com o susto, Yumi virou-se na direção da voz, "Tsukishiro-san! Você me assustou! Não deveria estar com papai?"

"A reunião acabou.", o homem fez uma pequena reverência e retirou um envelope de dentro do paletó, "Achei melhor mostrar isso para a senhorita. Seu pai não viu esta foto. Peço, por favor, que ainda não comente nada com ele, senhorita."

"Ah. Obrigada, Tsukishiro-san."

"Boa noite, senhorita.", com um leve movimento de pernas, o espião deu um pulo alto, sumindo da vista de Yumi, como se ele nunca estivesse ali antes.

Ansiosa, ela abriu o envelope, tomada de grande curiosidade. Primeiro viu o verso, onde estava escrito: Fuji Syusuke.

"Oh... É o rapaz que está fora do país estu--"

O susto que teve foi tamanho que a pequena fotografia escorregou de seus dedos e lentamente caiu no chão, deslizando pelo piso encerado até alguns passos de distância de Yumi. Mesmo assim, a figura na foto ainda podia ser vista. Muito bem vista.

Recompondo-se, pois, de repente, foi tomada de pânico ao pensar que seu pai poderia ver a foto, Yumi correu até ela e guardou-a dentro do kimono. No quarto, poderia ver com calma a fotografia e refletir sobre as peças do grande quebra-cabeça que era Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

Os empregados da casa da família Suzuki estavam fazendo o melhor possível. A pedido de Yumi, seu pai convidou Tezuka para jantar. Seria a última tentativa da família para conquistar o rapaz. Um cozinheiro foi chamado para preparar a comida, uma estilista preparou roupas especiais para a ocasião e um organizador de eventos foi chamado, preparando um pequeno espetáculo reservado com músicos de renome.

Seria, então, a última chance.

Yumi refletiu muito sobre todas as informações que possuía sobre Tezuka e seus colegas e chegou a uma conclusão arrasadora, pelo menos para ela, que já admitira estar apaixonada pelo oficial.

"Filha... Tezuka-san chegou.", sua mãe disse por trás da porta.

A pedido de Yumi, somente ela, a estilista e a cabeleireira ficaram no quarto, cuidando dos últimos preparativos para o jantar.

Yumi olhou-se no espelho pela última vez sentindo uma leveza estranha, uma brisa que arrepiava-lhe a nuca, algo que ela deixou de sentir a muito tempo, quando ainda era criança e seu cabelo era curto. Instintivamente, ela ergueu a mão, mexendo nas pontas dos fios que apareciam abaixo de sua orelha.

"Estou indo."

Sua mãe murmurou algo satisfeito voltando para a sala. Suspirando profundamente, Yumi deu os primeiros passos para encontrar-se com o homem que não saia dos seus sonhos e de lá mostrava desejo algum de sair.

"Oh, filha!", sua mãe exclamou, com uma expressão assustada.

"Yumi, o que aconteceu!", seu pai disse, com os olhos arregalados.

Yumi mantinha os olhos abaixados mesmo após entrar na sala. Fez uma pequena reverência e lentamente ergueu o tronco, esperando não ser muito ansiosa para ver a reação de Tezuka.

"Boa noite, Tezuka-san.", ela disse educadamente, da melhor forma que sabia, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

"Filha, o que significa isso?", sua mãe correu para o seu lado, segurando seu rosto e virando-o para fazer uma expressão ainda mais horrorizada, "Seu cabelo, minha filha..."

Apesar de ter seus pais ocupando toda sua atenção com perguntas e pedidos para que se virasse, que se explicasse, que se arrumasse de alguma forma, Yumi podia sentir que era também toda atenção de Tezuka. Desde que entrara na sala, percebeu os olhos do moreno sobre si e, apesar dos meios que se utilizou para conseguir isso, Yumi sentiu-se, pela primeira vez na vida, uma mulher realmente desejada e completa.

Foram deixados sozinhos novamente. No jardim, reclusos e bem isolados de ouvidos alheios.

Yumi estava sentada em um banco de madeira, com seu kimono bem dobrado, as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos e a cabeça abaixada com uma leve inclinação. Parecia uma modelo presa a um quadro e sabia disso, mas também sabia que não seriam esses os artifícios que fariam Tezuka se interessar mais por ela.

"Por que cortou o cabelo?", ele perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

Yumi ergueu uma das mãos, ajeitando novamente as pontas dos fios na nuca, "Você gostou?", como ele não respondeu, ela apenas sorriu sem graça, dizendo, "Se gostou, a razão é essa."

"E de onde você tirou essa razão?"

"Algo errado com meu cabelo?", o olhar estreito e firme dele foi o bastante para Yumi tornar-se séria também, "Eu queria... Eu sempre soube o que meu pai faz para descobrir os detalhes das vidas dos meus pretendentes.", ela explicou, suspirando como se tirasse o peso das palavras pelos lábios, "Por sorte, fiquei sabendo sobre seus amigos Oishi Shuichirou e Kikumaru Eiji."

"E...?", Tezuka a incentivou a continuar, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco, um pouco menos tenso.

"Meu pai só consegue enxergar um futuro para mim na família. Em uma família.", pela primeira vez Yumi verbalizava sua situação e, por mais ridícula que a achasse, sentiu um grande alívio no pequeno ato, "Uma família, unida e com formação estável, pode agüentar todas as adversidades que o mundo nos impõe."

"Ele não está errado."

"Mas também não está certo.", ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado, "O meu futuro pode não ser uma família. Ou uma estável, como ele quer.", ela olhou para o céu, divagando brevemente sobre todas as possibilidades as quais poderia desfrutar se ao menos tivesse poder de decisão sobre sua vida, "Mas ele achou você."

Tezuka manteve-se inalterado, argumentando sabiamente, "Se sabem sobre meus colegas de classe, já devem considerar-me um candidato inapto."

"Você não entendeu ainda?", Yumi olhou-o tristemente, pousando sua mão sobre a de Tezuka, "Um bom candidato não é desperdiçado apenas com obstáculos tão pequenos.", ela apertou a mão dele na sua ao ver seu olhar endurecer, "Nunca apareceu um homem como você antes, Tezuka-san. Se pequenos obstáculos o separam de mim... eles serão eliminados."

Tezuka ergueu-se, andando como um animal acuado de um lado para o outro na frente de Yumi, "Pensei que falhas fossem imperdoáveis na escolha de seu pai."

"Não com alguém tão perfeito como você.", ela explicou delicadamente, temendo ser ofensiva demais, "Você era apenas um desafio, mas tornou-se um objetivo."

"Por que está me contando isso?"

"A-ah...", Yumi sentiu o rosto quente e as palavras sumirem de repente, "Bem... eu...", ela abaixou o rosto, envergonhada demais para olhar nos olhos de Tezuka, "Eu entendo que esteja apaixonado por outra pessoa... Entendo mesmo. Mas...", ela encolheu os ombros, temendo escutar uma acusação ou deboche a qualquer instante, "Não pode me impedir de querer ajudá-lo! Não é possível impedir alguém que te ama de querer ajudá-lo!"

Mais por respeito do que por indiferença, Tezuka preferiu ignorar o rompante de Yumi, falando como se a declaração não tivesse ocorrido, "Como você acha que pode me ajudar?"

"Uh... hm.", Yumi suspirou, tentando falar com firmeza novamente, "Meu pai não irá descansar de procurar e eliminar todos os obstáculos entre nós... até... até nos ver casados."

Um grande silêncio dominou entre os dois. Tezuka estava parado, de costas para Yumi, olhando o lago com carpas a sua frente, enquanto ela mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, esperando por qualquer resposta que fosse. Ficaram tanto tempo assim que ela imaginou que Tezuka tivesse ido embora, deixando-a sozinha como vingança por proposta tão absurda.

O som de passos sobre a grama fizeram seu coração estremecer novamente e, com os olhos abaixados, ela pode ver os sapatos reluzentes de Tezuka parados logo a sua frente. Uma mão quente segurou delicadamente seu queixo e obrigou-a a erguer o rosto.

"Eu irei me casar com você, Yumi-san.", Tezuka afirmou olhando-a tão atentamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, como se seu olhar atravessasse-a, que ela sentiu-se vazia e envergonhada, "Será um trato nosso: você se casará para me proteger e eu me casarei para proteger outra pessoa."

FIM


End file.
